The Heart's Soul
by Spazzfreeks
Summary: Final of amuto trilogy. Summary: When Hollow's Eve kidnaps Ami, Amu and the Guardians go to Europe to find her. But will searching for Ami bring Amu and Ikuto closer together or pull them apart? AMUTO sixteenth chapter up
1. Birthday Party

**A/N: I hope I see some reviews for this. I was slow on putting the first chapter out though. Sorry it went through a rewrite. Anyway I kept the first part the same. XD amutoness. **

Chapter 1: Birthday Party

"Mmmmm..." Ikuto murmured into my ear. I jumped, I hadn't realized that he'd been standing behind me.

"Ikut—" I began but then he turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. His soft lips wrestling with mine, he locked one arm around my waist while his other hand pulled at my pink hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself even closer to him.

Then there was a wrapping at my door. I heard my mom's voice through my room's closed and locked door.

"Amu-chan! Whatever you and Ikuto are doing, stop that and come downstairs! You promised to help with Ami-chan's birthday party."

I blushed and unwound myself from around Ikuto. He pouted at me, and when I reacted by muttering, "Pervert" he chuckled at me.

Ikuto and I went downstairs hand in hand. He wore a button up shirt and blue jeans while I wore a light pink dress stopped above my knees and polka-dotted knee socks; a couple locks of my hair were pulled up into a pony tail while the rest of my hair fell messily upon my shoulders.

My mother, who wore a simple lavender dress that went past her knees, smiled at us as we walked downstairs. I looked into the living room to see Papa trying to put up decorations and take Ami's picture at the same time. It was Ami's tenth birthday. She was so much taller than I remembered her, and even now as she hit double digits she wasn't any less cute. I was kind of jealous.

Ikuto walked over to my father to help him. Mama took me into the kitchen.

"Help prepare the food, Amu-chan! The guests will arrive in three hours, and I want to have the cake all ready by then!" Mama grinned excitedly at me. According to her I was a wonderful chef. This was true, of course only when I was character changed with Suu, otherwise a rat could out cook me.

Quickly character changing with Suu, I responded, "Uh yeah! No problem!" I tied all of my hair back and got out the ingredients for the cake. Suu didn't believe in using things that came from the box.

"Chocolate right?" I inquired, already mixing together the eggs and the butter.

"Ami wants a two layer cake, chocolate and strawberry."

"Okay." I replied grabbing a second pan and the extra ingredients needed for a strawberry cake.

My mother began setting out the cups and the plates and the napkins, making sure we had enough. Ami had twelve friends, but I remembered three of them couldn't make it, which meant nine friends. I did some other quick calculations in my head as I professionally mixed the flour and other stuff.

Ami has twelve friends that I know of. Five of them are boys; seven of them are girls. Two of the three who couldn't make it were girls, which means there are four boys and five girls coming to this party. It didn't really matter of course, but it was still good to know. Plus I needed something to think about while I baked the cake.

Soon the two layers were sitting in the oven and I set the timer. Having already washed the dishes (Suu's practically magic when it comes to housework) I wandered into the living room. Mama was chatting with Ikuto as he blew up balloons and she neatly put out the party favors. According to Mama's housewife magazines, birthday parties are important to children Ami's age and should be taken seriously.

"—Amu-chan was so cute!" I heard my mother giggle. Ikuto sat on the couch and tied a string to a pink balloon. Mama had gotten a tank of helium for the balloons so they could float. Ikuto chuckled at what ever my mother had been saying and looked over at me with a grin on his face. I walked over to him, and he held out the pink balloon he had been holding.

"For you Amu-koi!" his rare huge smile was warm and mischievous.

"Amu-koi?" My father nearly passed out. I smacked Ikuto softly on his head.

"Would you stop giving my dad heart attacks _please_?" Ikuto chuckled.

"Alright, alright Amu." he smiled again. It was so good to see him smile.

Then I ran back into the kitchen. I had heard the familiar "ding" of the timer. Putting on oven mitts, I carefully lifted the two cakes from the oven and set them on the counter to cool. Setting the timer for how long it should take to cool I started preparing the frosting and sprinkles.

"Ami-chan!" I called her into the kitchen. I knew she would like to decorate her cake. She ran into the room squealing as if she was already on a sugar high, Ikuto –smirking – followed. Ami ran for the frosting and automatically began squeezing frosting from the tube, and throwing fistfuls of sprinkles onto the cake.

"Mmmm, Amu-koi was so cute when she was little! You took your little teddy bear everywhere you went until you were seven!" I blushed as he smirked at me. Then we were interrupted with Ami's excited exclamations,

"ONEE-CHAN! I'm done! I'm done! Look! Look!" I looked over at the two layers of cake. Both were unorganized decorated in pink and blue frosting with rainbow sprinkles. I stared, not knowing what to say, but Ikuto grinned. He picked up Ami, and swung her around in the air.

"That's so great Ami-chan! Bravo!" I noted the imitation of my dad Ikuto was doing when he exclaimed "bravo", but I realized he really was being... fatherly. It was somehow... attractive.

After Ikuto put Ami down and she ran into the other room, I stepped closer to him. Leaning against his chest I murmured into his ear.

"You know, that was somehow attractive. And you said you wouldn't make a good father!"

"Hmmm? Did I?" he lowered his lips to my ear, licking it gently. I shivered, but the sensation coursing through me wasn't unpleasant.

"Yes. On the island. You know... you kinda proposed to me on that island."

"Heh. I guess I did. Of course now I've proposed twice and _still_ I haven't received an answer." I bit my lip. Why wasn't I sure? Why didn't I just say "yes"? Anyone would! It wasn't like I had doubts. I loved Ikuto. It was a pure fact. Yet somehow I couldn't answer him. I chalked it up to being unable to decide _how_ to respond.

Luckily Mama called from the other room, apparently Papa had taped himself to the wall. Mama wanted me to get the camera.

After the whole tape fiasco Ikuto was back to helping with the superfluous decorations, and I went back to put a finishing touch on the cake. My Charas wanted to add their own unique flare to the cake and I decided Ami wouldn't mind, so I let them at it.

"This cake! It – its beautiful!" Miki exclaimed with stars in her eyes once they were done. There were random spades, clovers, diamonds, and hearts all over the thing. Plus I made out the shapes of musical notes and pencils and lots and lots of frosting. The side Suu had decorated looked truly magnificent, with a beautiful frosting flower design, covered in silvery sprinkles. To top it all off Ran had made a frosting angel and was now covered in chocolate.

I grabbed my tiny Chara and ran water over her to clean her off.

"Bath time! Bath time!" Ran cheered. She was so perky it was inconceivable. It wasn't that surprising though. Birthday parties made her like this every year.

A little later the guests began to arrive. Soon there were ten little hyperactive kids in my living room. There was an hour and a half of screaming children and karaoke and "pin the tail on the donkey". More like pin the tail on Amu!

There was no piñata this year. There was an... accident with on last year. I ended up having to go to school with a black eye while my mom needed to buy two new vases and my dad had to patch a hole in the wall. So, instead of reliving that nightmare, we decided against a piñata despite Ami's persistent complaints.

And then it was time for presents. What little kid doesn't love that part right? Ami unwrapped all her gifts. The wrapping papers were all in pinks and baby blues, or had designs of polka-dots all over. There was one with a giant bow and one with strips and two with kitty cats. Each held some kind of doll or accessory that Ami would no doubt love for at least a weak but forget about too quickly.

Suddenly Ami grabbed my arm. I looked down. Her eyes were huge, sad honey colored spheres. Like a puppy dog she whimpered,

"Where's my present Onee-chan? Doesn't Onee-chan wuv Ami?" I rolled my eyes. Ami was cute, but she was greedy as ever.

I went over to the hallway closet and grabbed a box. It was wrapped in shimmering pink wrapping paper with a multi-colored bow. I think Ami was disappointed by its size. Was she really expecting anything bigger? I didn't even have a proper job.

Despite her obvious disappointment she tore away the paper to reveal a shining necklace. It had a thick silver chain and a white crystal orb the size of a penny. The room echoed with her squeal of excitement. She started bouncing up and down. I smirked happily. I'd known from the moment I'd seen that thing in the little shop's window that Ami would love it.

"Ami happy! Ami happy!" Ami cried joyfully. Even her guy friends were dancing excitedly, but maybe that was just because of the emotion in the room or maybe Ami had really guy friends. Who knows, right? Ikuto strode over and hugged my shoulders.

"I just figured that would make her stop trying to steal my shell bracelet." I explained holding up the hand that held the bracelet made of seashells. Ikuto had made it for me while we were trapped on that island. That seemed like it had been forever ago. I leaned back my head, resting it against his shoulder.

"Do you ever miss the island?" I asked. He looked down at me and answered,

"Every second I'm not kissing you." I blushed as he pecked me on the cheek. I was sure if it had been any other time or place we'd already be making out, but this was a ten year old's birthday party, plus my parents were standing too close for more than a casual hug and a short kiss here and there.

"Mmm... I miss the island too." I whispered, and then I admitted, "You look _really_ good without a shirt on." Ikuto started chuckling at me. Instead of over-reacting like I might have I just rolled my eyes and let it slide.

**Author's Note: Ok, first chappie done! Hope you liked it! NOW YOU NEED TO REVIEW OR I'M JUST TAKING THIS OFF MY LIST OF FANFICS TO WRITE! WHICH MEANS I'LL NEVER MAKE IT EVER! but if you don't care, fine. Doesn't matter to me. I love writing, but there are plenty of other things I **_**should**_** be working on. Like math or French or Japanese or history or... actually those are the only ones I need to improve on. O.O gosh I need help in math. DAMN YOU WHOEVER INVENTED COMPLETING THE SQUARE AND GRAPHING PARABOLAS!!!!!!**


	2. Thugs

**A/N: THAT'S RIGHT! I UPDATE EVERYDAY!!!! HAHAHAHA! XD**

Chapter 2: Thugs

Ignoring my tiredness, I busily helped Mama clean up from the party. Ami had been too excited after the party, and wouldn't have gotten any work done so she and Ikuto had gone to play. I smiled to myself, he really was such a nice guy.

_He'd make a good dad._ I thought, but then I scolded myself. _Don't have such weird thoughts Amu!_

The phone rang repeatedly. I looked up; for the past minute I hadn't realized it had been ringing. Picking it up on what I was sure was its last ring I exclaimed,

"Hinamori residence, Amu speaking."

"Don't be so formal idiot." Utau replied in her high, pretty voice.

"Oh! Utau-chan! Wazzup?"

"Ugh! Kukai's graduation is getting closer and closer! I want a huge party celebrating it because after that we're going on tour! No one is allowed to forget this party!"

"Uh... sure?"

"SO AMU WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME!?" she whined.

"Utau... it was my sister's birthday today."

"Yeah I know, I sent her like ten new dresses as a present. So Amu what colors should the balloons be?"

"Um... green?"

"Green? That's your answer!? What _kind_ of green? And what else? C'mon Amu give me _something_ to work with! Oh well, how about food? And do you think I should demand it be a formal event or should I let it be semi-formal?"

"What about casual?" I asked mostly to just cause trouble. I knew Utau well enough to have predicted her reaction.

"CASUAL!? THIS IS _MY_ PARTY!!!!!!!!"

"I thought it was Kukai's party..."

"Uh... THAT'S WHAT I SAID AMU! GOSH!" I rolled my eyes,

"Utau, how about you call Rima, I'm sure she'd love to help. And it's right up Sanjo-san's alley, so I'm going to continue cleaning."

"Stop cleaning and get over here I'm tired of talking on the phone."

"..." I didn't know how to respond,

"Great! See you soon!" there was a click as she hung up.

I got to Utau and Ikuto's apartment. The sun was still shone bright and high in the sky. Rima sat on the couch watching Yaya spaz and Utau write things on a large white board. Well it wasn't very white anymore. She'd covered nearly every inch of the thing in confusing notes and plans.

"Utau? You mind explaining all that?" I asked pointing at the board, "We all know you're obsessing over Kukai's party, but you might want to tone it down a bit." she turned to look at me. Her expression was clearly meant to say I was an idiot.

"Amu this is extremely simple!" She tapped her confusing diagrams for emphasis.

"It's not Amu's fault her brain's probably all gooey from Ikuto's proposal." Yaya shouted happily.

"Err... how did you know...?"

"Right right. You're forgiven Amu. Now back to the party—" Utau said, but no one was listening anymore.

"Amu how did he propose? Was it romantic?"

"Romantic? Not really. I was emailing people and then he suddenly said 'will you marry me' like it was nothing! He didn't even get down on one knee."

"Wow... if Kukai tried that he'd be as good as dead." Utau commented. We all laughed; it was too true.

**Ikuto POV**

Ami was swinging on the monkey bars when my cell phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID I flipped it open.

"Sup, Kukai?"

"Hey Ikuto! Did Amu answer you yet? It's been about a week."

"Ugh no! She just won't answer!"

"Well, it's not like she's going to say no." My heart stopped for a moment as I considered that possibility not for the first time. She couldn't say no. It would kill me. I felt myself getting weaker just thinking about a rejection. Then I started imagining all the ways she might tell me no:

"Ikuto, I'm sorry but no!"

"Ikuto... I can't."

Or maybe she would just be blunt about it, maybe it would be the end of _us_, "No, I won't marry you."

I closed my eyes for a second, letting the pain engulf me. _Had I asked too soon?_ _Did she have some kind of weird aversion to marriage?_ _Were we already falling apart and I just didn't realize?_

"Uh... Ikuto-kun? You there?" I was snapped out of my thoughts be Kukai.

"Y-yeah. Sure. Sorry."

"Don't sweat it dude. And, hey, don't worry about Amu, she's crazy about you. Ya just gotta relax."

"Kukai, I know Amu's not Utau and wouldn't want some kind of overwhelmingly grand proposal, but maybe I should try a little harder? Like a fancy dinner or something?"

"It's your call, man. I don't think I can help you, but you can help me! If I want to propose to Utau I'll have to plan _months_ in advanced." I chuckled, my little sister would be expecting the best.

"And you'll have to drop subtle hints the entire time." I added, "Utau hates surprises."

"Yeah, I know." after a second of quiet we both broke into laughter. Ami looked my way and I waved at her. She was so cute, but in a different way than my Amu.

**Amu's POV**

"If Kukai proposed I'd want it to be really really romantic. I'd want for us to have a kind of feeling of privacy between us, but still be surrounded by a lot of people so they could clap and cheer when I said yes!" Utau exclaimed. I giggled. It was the exact opposite of what I wanted.

I'd have liked it if Ikuto had proposed to me under the moonlight sky, like how he'd confessed to me, and then for him to just hold me. I'd want him to just hold me until I gave him an answer, and even longer than that. I wanted it to just be him and me, alone without even our Charas.

Rima's eyes suddenly sparked, "If a guy proposed to me, and tried to make a joke out of it, I'd kill him with my bare hands." Utau, Yaya, and I all stared, stunned and terrified for a moment.

"I don't care about a ring, I'd want a puppy!" Yaya suddenly exclaimed which had us all laughing.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was walking along with Ami. She and Yoru were peering curiously into shop windows as we passed them. It was getting a little late. Amu had called me, telling me she'd spent the day with Utau and her other girl friends, and then asked me how my day had been.

Titling my head back to look at the wisps of clouds in the sky I allowed myself to be drowned by the overwhelming ache in my heart. I couldn't stand not being with her. Her mere presence made up my entire life. The emotion called love, it was almost painful, especially because it was for that girl. I'd loved her since the day we met. Okay, I'd been hesitant to admit feelings for anyone into my heart, but it had been certain when... well I'm not really sure. Maybe I was sure she was the one when she went to go get her Chara from Nikaido. Maybe it was the time before that... yes it was definitely before that.

Looking away from the sky, I suddenly noticed some strange men. They wore business casual clothing and sunglasses. They were looking around suspiciously, and one kept glancing in my direction. I grabbed Ami's hand.

"C'mon, let's get home so we can eat all that left over cake." I told her, not wanting her to worry. I knew better than to tell myself that it was probably nothing.

"Ikuto-onii, why are those men following us?" Ami asked. I gasped. I hadn't realized they were following us so closely. I must have been distracted by my memories of Amu.

"Ignore them Ami. Just keep hold of my hand." I started in a different direction, deciding to take a quicker route to Amu's house. Yoru whispered in my ear,

"Ikuto, we need to lose those creeps, nya!"

"I know, but I don't want to scare Ami." I replied under my breath. I quickened my pace, practically lifting Ami from the ground as I walked. I noted that she was taller than Amu had been when she was eleven.

"Hey! Young man! You lost or something?" I whirled around, to see those stalkers had closed in around Ami and I. Turning back the other way I spotted a couple more heading toward me. I character transformed immediately.

"Ami, stay back." I ordered her. She backed away a couple steps, keeping her distance from the approaching thugs. I turned to them all, barking at them, "And you stay away from her." the men all pulled out guns, but not just any guns, they were X Lasers. I hadn't seen those in a long time, but that didn't mean they were any less dangerous.

One guy rushed at me. I jumped to the side only to be tackled by another. Something sharp dug into my leg before I could try to stab the guy. I growled, trying to ignore the pain. _You've gone soft_. I told myself. My retractable claws sliced against one of the men's chest. He didn't even flinch. _What the hell?_

"Surprised?" The obviously highest-ranking man asked smugly. We aren't idiots. Like we would just wear suits to fight _you_." He opened up his jacket and pointed at a shiny vest, "Vests made with metal, specially designed for combat with you." the man chuckled, "Yes, you really are that infamous, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I jerked forward, trying to slice the guy's head, but another thug grabbed my arm and held me back while a different one stuck an X Laser to the side of my head. I heard a scream and instinctively turned.

I don't know what happened first, me seeing Ami being shoved into a black van or the huge bang sound and the searing pain. After both of those can an odd weakness, and then I was almost consumed by darkness. My vision became tunnels and everything was gray and hazy. I fell to my knees, gasping. _Damn X Lasers_. As I listened to Ami's last cry of protest I felt the weighty feeling of despair and fainted.

**Ami's POV**

"NOOO!" I cried. Ikuto-onii had been shot in the head by some kind of gun. For some reason I suddenly had the knowledge that it was an X Laser. Why was I so smart all of a sudden? After the party it felt like I was some sort of genius. A man shoved me into the back of the van.

"Put your seat belt on! We don't want to hurt you. You're just going on a little trip okay girlie?" the faceless thug said. I felt a scary abyss of fear closing in on me, when suddenly a white and shining voice echoed from the bottom of my soul,

"You'll be alright Ami. Don't let these guys bother you." Swallowing my fears I buckled my seat belt, sat up straight, and inquired in my most grown up voice, "What is this all about?" I reached into my jacket pocket and hugged my heart egg tightly

**Author's Note: Chapter 2, dun dun dun! :D I know you're probably thinking "what the heck?" well explanations later ok? Right now just let it all sink in. And if you wondering about the whole X Laser thing you might want to read chapter 15 of Amuto Island, the parts with Ikuto's POV.**


	3. It'll Be Okay

**A/N: By reading this you are now obligated to review (jk)**

Chapter 3: It'll be Okay

I sat fidgeting anxiously on the couch. The sun had gone down, but Ikuto and Ami weren't back yet. I was extremely worried, but I didn't want to admit to myself that something might be wrong.

"Ikuto has Yoru, he'll be all right." I told myself for the hundredth time. My Charas huddled around me, Miki looked especially worried. Yuri didn't look worried so much as she looked determined. It was the determination I felt deep inside to find Ikuto and Ami, to protect them.

There was a thud sound at the door, like someone collapsing. I jumped up out of shock pushing back my fear best I could. Then there came a lighter thud sound, like someone trying to knock on the door. After a long silence the doorbell rang. I ran to the door, pulling it open with too much force.

"I-Ikuto!?" he stood there, drenched. The first thing that caught my eye we the bright red blood on his leg. He was scratched up everywhere and he was covered in dirt as if he'd stopped to roll around in muddy grass. Weakly, he limped forward.

I caught him as he began to fall forward. There was something in his hand. It was an X egg! I grabbed his shoulders.

"Ikuto? Ikuto can you hear me?..." I brushed back his wet blue hair. His eyes were half closed and his breathing was shallow. "GODDAMMIT I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!" I cried desperately. He stirred a little. His eyes still half closed, he looked up at me, horrified.

"Amu... I'm sorry... I couldn't... I was too weak." he gripped my shirt, his shoulders shaking as if... as if he were crying, "Ami... I couldn't do anything."

"Ami?" I looked around, there a sign of her, "I-Ikuto... where's Ami?" I asked. He looked up at me. I gasped, unable to move, as I watch a couple tears roll down his cheek. Ikuto crying? No! Ikuto never cries! He can't cry!

"Amu... I—" he began, but passed out in my arms. I stood still as stone until my dad came thundering down the stairs and Mama came running in from the kitchen.

"My word! What's happened?" My mother cried.

"Ikuto-kun?" my father asked, surprised. They helped me lay him on the couch.

"Oh dear! He's injured!" Mama gasped, "Amu, what happened?"

"And where's Ami?" my father added. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. Ikuto passed out before he could tell me anything." passion and determination were pounding underneath my distressed exterior. _Who ever did this will consider themselves lucky to simply rot in prison!_

"We have to get him to a hospital." Papa murmured solemnly; mama just nodded, holding a handkerchief to her face as she tried not to cry. I knew she was thinking about Ami. I was too.

The heart monitor beeped. I took a slow breath. Normally I'd find the regular beeping annoying, but right now it meant my love was still alive. I held his hand and stared at his face as he lay on the hospital bed unconscious. He still gripped that X egg as if for dear life.

"Miki," I whispered, "that's Yoru isn't it?" Miki looked over at me, tears welling in her little blue eyes.

"Yes. I can sense his energy coming from the egg." her voice shook. Comfortingly and put my free hand on her head.

"It'll be okay. Yoru's a fighter. Ikuto is too. Don't worry Miki. It'll be okay" I kept saying that because I was trying to hard to convince myself that.

The heart monitor started beeping quicker, not so dangerously slow. Ikuto's brow furrowed and he frowned. My heart almost jumped out of my chest. I moved closer to him.

"Ikuto?" I asked, wondering if he could hear me. Suddenly I was looking into his deep blue eyes. Without thinking I pressed myself against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Ikuto! I was so worried!"

"Perverted kid! Were you watching me this whole time?" he questioned. I hurried to defend myself, but my voice came out cracked and mournful.

"But —I thought I'd finally lost you," I cried, literally.

I felt his hand move up and pat me on the back, "Stupid, I've been hurt worse than this."

"B-but this time something so bad happened that Yoru became an X egg!" I wailed, jumping off of him as my blood began to boil. _STOP BEING STUPID AND MAKING ME WORRY LIKE THAT IKUTO!_

He stared up at the ceiling with a hollow look in his eye, "That's right... Yoru..." he muttered. He suddenly gasped and jumped out of the hospital bed, "AMI!" he yelled. He moved as if he was going to try and leave the room. Quickly I grabbed his arm and made him look at me.

"Ikuto! Ami's not here! Now explain what in hell happened!" I barked at him, pushing him back on his bed.

"A-Amu..."

**Ikuto's POV**

"A-Amu..." I looked away. I couldn't bare thinking of the kind of look she'd give me once I told her. She already had such a heart breaking expression of worry on her beautiful face. How could I hurt someone like that? "It was Hollow's Eve. They took her."

Silence.

That was the scariest thing in the world for me. It was scarier than Yoru being an X egg. It was even scarier than the thought of Amu breaking up with me.

"I-I tried to help, but they shot me... with, r-remember those X Lasers?"

Silence.

I couldn't bare it anymore. I turned to her yelling, "I tried to help her! I really did!" the glimpse of her face. It wasn't full of hate like it should've been. She just looked ready to break into a thousand faces. I looked down, ashamed, and lowered my voice, "I tried to protect her."

The sound of a chair moving across a titled floor.

Amu was leaving. I wanted to look up at her. I wanted to call her back to me. I wanted to hold her close to me and tell her it would be okay, and that I would stop at nothing to find Ami again, but I didn't think my heard could take it, so I stood still.

To my surprise I felt her wrapping her arms around my neck. Out of shock I tried to move away.

"A-Amu!? What are you doing?" I demanded. But then I saw her face. She was crying! How many times had I made this girl cry? Too many times that was for sure. I pulled her up onto the hospital bed with me, hugging her close.

"I- Ikuto-koi," she sobbed,

"Yes, Amu-koi?" I hesitantly added the "koi". Surely she felt hate for me right now? I was the man who had been unable to save her wonderful baby sister. Sure Amu found Ami annoying sometimes, but really the two loved each other a lot.

"S-stop being stupid! I know what you wanted to say. You were going to sop at nothing to find Ami for me right? That's how you get even more hurt!" she paused for a moment, to steady her voice and then she looked up into my eyes. I stared into her wet golden eyes, my heart aching as if it'd become empty. "We have to work together!"

I patted her silky pink hair and whispered with all my love pouring into this promise, "Yes. It'll be okay."

**Author: *sigh Ikuto got hurt again! **

**Tadase: Not very original, Emily**

**Author: *hits Tadase over the head * IN A/N'S YOU REFER TO ME AS AUTHOR!**

**Amu: aw, but Emily!**

**Author: *smiles sweetly * oh well every except tadase doesn't have to.**

**Tadase: Racist!**

**Author: *sweat drop * how is that racist? what are you saying I'm racist again gay blonde really short red eyed anime guys who wear plaid blue capes and transform into really frilly princes!?**

**Tadase: PRINCE!? I am not a prince! I AM A KING! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ikuto: T_T there he goes again! Rima-chan get the bucket.**

**Author: I don't own shugo chara, and now that you've read this you must review BWAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. First Day of School

Chapter 4: First Day of School

"It seems Edward Walker is... pissed." Kairi stated after listening to Ikuto's story.

The Guardians sat in the clubhouse. Once Ikuto had been released from the hospital I'd ordered an emergency Guardian meeting.

"...could you explain your train of thought Sanjo-kun?" Tadase asked distractedly. He was looking through applications for the new Ten of Hearts. It hadn't been two weeks since Emily left! What made me even angrier though was that Tadase didn't even really care that my little sister had been kidnapped by an evil organization!

"Well Edward Walker obviously returned to Europe and convinced the rest of Hollow's Eve's leaders to put an attack on us.

"But we let Lulu go!" Yaya exclaimed.

"And we didn't even get to kill that Phineas guy!" Keiko whined, "All he got was jail."

"You think that matter's to them? They're worse then Easter!" Ikuto muttered,

"It's hard to be worse than Easter... they hired such idiots." Kukai joked, trying to ease the tension.

Rima hit him lightly on the back of the head, "You know what he meant."

"Back to business! We'll have to do a lot of research to find out where Ami is," Kairi put his hand on my shoulder, "I do hope she's okay, wherever she is." he said to me.

Suddenly the door the clubhouse opened with a loud bang. Utau –who already knew about the whole mess- ran in angrily. She stormed in, glaring at Kukai.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! WE WERE GOING TO GO LOOK AT SUITS FOR YOU!" she hollered. Then she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and angrily ran out the door. She stopped and turned back to us.

"Sorry for interrupting!" she said, smiling sweetly.

Everyone in the room stared until Kiseki broke the silence,

"SHE'S A BUNCH OF CRAZY FLAKES!"

"A woman in love." my five Charas sighed simultaneously.

"I better go follow them." Daichi murmured, and flew off to follow his owner.

**Ami's POV**

-flashback-

"You are going to Stanwood Academy in the UK. You will continue schooling there." The faceless employee had told me on our drive to the airport.

"One problem," _What an idiot_, "I can't speak English." The man had then smirked so evilly at me.

"Don't worry. One of the top Hollow's Eve scientists will err... _teach_ you what you need to know."

-end flashback-

I held my forehead in one hand. Ever since the surgery I'd felt hotter than usual. I'd been absolutely disgusted when I found out that that _scientist_ was going to put something IN MY HEAD. I couldn't feel where they'd cut into my skull anymore, but I knew it was there. They'd put a computer chip made from the remnants of a Chara into my brain. That Chara had been the dream of a child to speak many languages. True I was now fluent in English, French, Spanish, Mandarin, and Japanese, but at what cost?

There was a knocking at the door of my new dorm room. I didn't want to answer. Instead I sat on my lumpy mattress, staring at the off-white wallpaper with pale pink stripes. The school faced south. My room faced north. My bed was to the east if you looked at a topographical map. The large dark wardrobe was also on the east. On the west, in front of me, there was a desk. Next to the desk there was a near empty bookshelf. Facing south there was a single window. The ceiling slanted down, and the window was deep in the wall so there was a place where you could sit in front of it.

"Open up Ami! You shouldn't be tardy on your first day!" the man spoke English. I tried to not listen. I didn't want to understand! But I'd learned my lesson with talking back. They'd shot me with the same kind of gun they'd shot Ikuto-san with and it burned. It burned so much I thought I was going to die.

I got up and unlocked the door. In a dry voice I said, "I haven't had breakfast yet."

"We gave you breakfast, so that's not my problem if you didn't eat." he grumbled. Then he gave me a fake smile, "The headmaster told you you'd look cute in the uniform! And he was right was he not?" I frowned. The uniform was a little weird for me. I was used to my Seiyo Academy uniform.

The Stanwood uniform was a plaid drop-waist dress that reached above my knees over a peter pan collar blouse with puffy sleeves. Also I had to wear brown shoes that really weren't that comfortable. The whole thing made me look a little boxy.

Now it wasn't like I had seven of these in my closet. A female teacher, with a small nose, bored half-closed eyes, and a sharp voice, had taken my shopping for weekend wear and essentials. She'd been kind of rude, but I chose to ignore that.

With all that I'd bought from that I had a plaid beret to go with a dress, a criss-cross tie, and pink knee high socks.

"This bland thing only looks good because of what _I_ added." I commented contemptuously. The uniform without my accessories wasn't exactly horrible, but it wasn't the greatest. It was too blue for me, with only a touch of pink on the actual dress. The had didn't really allow for pig tails so I had to leave my slightly curly hair down.

As I followed the nameless employee I touched my necklace. Onee-chan had given it to me and I wouldn't take it off for the world. I loved how the crystal sparkled.

I waited outside the classroom. It wasn't like Seiyo at all. First of all, the doors said, "116A" what was this place a hotel? Why didn't they have signs like "4th grade star class"? There was a gasp.

"A new student from Japan! No way!" exclaimed what I could tell was a young boy.

"What kind of Chara does she have?" squealed a girl. I sighed. That's right, Stanwood Academy was a school for only people with Charas.

"You can ask Ami that yourself, Ami! Come in now! Your classmates are excited to meet you!" I walked in the door, debating if I should use Onee-chan's cool & spicy character, or be the sweet and adorable me.

Calmly, I ignored the penetrating stare of the pudgy teacher who seemed to be in her thirties. I smiled brightly, wishing that I could speak Japanese at them, and greeted,

"Hello, my name is Ami Hinamori! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello Ami." the class greeted in unison. It was kind of creepy.

"Ami! Why don't you tell your classmates about yourself?" Suggested my new teacher from behind her desk.

"Okay!" I acted as happy as possible, focusing on my heart egg I had hidden in my hat, "I love sports and finger painting and cookies and singing! But most of all I love playing with my friends!" I widened my smile. There weren't any gasps or cheers as there would have been in my old school.

"Okay now take a seat." the teacher pointed to a desk in the back. I sighed and stepped forward. As I passed I heard some students whispering to each other.

"She's kinda cute!" one boy said to the kid next to him.

"Yeah, but she's so weird!" the kid replied.

"Heheh. Yeah she's a freak." one girl sneered.

"G-guys! C'mon! Don't be so mean!" exclaimed a dark brown haired girl.

Looked over at the girl. She didn't seem like such a bad person. Smiling brightly, I almost wished that I had chosen the cool & spicy character.

"It's okay! Everyone's entitled to their own opinion." as I moved away and took a seat at my desk I heard that first girl mutter,

"What a goodie-two-shoe!"

I sighed, taking out my new school supplies, knowing it was going to be a _long_ day.

**Author: Yep, a school for only people with Charas**

**Tadase: Yeah great whatever.**

**Author: What's up with you, Grumpy-puss**

**Tadase: *sigh * the poll on your profile!**

**Author: Oh right :D**

**Tadase: no one wants me to end up with Amu. Most of them want me to end up with... with NO ONE!!!**

**Author: You're such a whiner!**

**Yoru: He is! Ok thanks for reading! Please review**

**Tadase: THIS AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO DECIDE WHO AMU ENDS UP WITH—**

**Ikuto: *hogs ties Tadase * That's enough out of you for one author's note!**


	5. Replacements

**A/N: Ami's uniform: http: // anime-twilightluver .deviantart .com /art/ Girl-in-uniform- 119741389**

Chapter 5: Replacements

"It's just no use!" Ikuto shouted. He was looking at "borrowed" tapes from traffic cams near where Ami had been kidnapped. He had seen the van at one point, but then it was as if it disappeared.

"Don't talk like that Ikuto! There's always hope!" I grabbed his shoulder. He had been trying desperately to find where Ami had been taken. I think he thought he was responsible for the whole thing. But searching for Ami consumed him. He felt guilty too I think. So guilty that he hadn't even kissed me for days.

"Amu... stop it. This is my fault. If I had never gotten involved in Easter in the first place then—" I did something I thought I'd never do at that moment. I swung my arm back and snapped it forward.

"Smack" the sound of my hand slapping across Ikuto's cheek echoed around his room.

"Then we never would've met!" I yelled at him angrily. Grabbing my bag I stomped out the apartment. Utau looked up from her spot on the living room couch as I reached for the door.

"Amu where are you going?" she asked. I was surprised that she even cared enough to ask considering she was so obsessed over Kukai's graduation. I gave her a classic Hinamori Amu "piss off" look and slammed the door behind me as I walked out.

I stood at the corner of Main Street. My parents were surely going just as crazy over Ami as Ikuto was right now, so I didn't want to go home just yet. I suddenly turned my direction and started up the hill towards Seiyo Elementary. I took a sharp right, leading me in the direction of the high school. Seiyo used to remind me of my time with the Guardians, now it reminded me of Ami, and all the times I had to pick her up from school.

I saw the glass dome shape of the Seiyo High Guardian Clubhouse and walked inside. It was nice a cool despite its glass walls that should've worked like the walls of a greenhouse.

I turned past the sun flowers that grew in front of the entrance way and suddenly collided with someone.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as I fell backwards. I half expected Ikuto to catch me at that moment, which was what made that fall hurt so much. It forced on me the fact that Ikuto was... not himself.

"A-Amu-chan!" stammered a flustered, familiar voice.

"Ah! Class prez!" I murmured, "Why are you here on the weekend?" Kairi adjusted his glasses.

"I could ask the same thing. Though it doesn't take a genius to assume something happened between you and Tsukiyomi-kun and now you're here because you don't want to go home. The reason for that is likely that it holds memories of the lost Ami."

I grinned, and then I began to laugh. It was just like him to be so unaware of _feelings_ and what was socially acceptable, but that was what was lovable about him. He blushed and adjusted his glasses again.

"Have you 'snapped'?" he inquired.

"N-no! I'm fine!" I struggled to talk through my giggles. I helped him gather up the papers he'd been carrying as we stood up. Handing his papers back to him, I said, "Thank you Kairi-kun."

"No, no, save you thank you's for after I show you what I have to show you." He waved a folder in my face.

"Eh?" I tried to grab for it, but he was still a really tall guy and I couldn't reach. Pouting at him I asked, "What is that?" I grabbed for again, but he held it away saying,

"Follow me if you want to find out." then he smiled awkwardly. I giggled a little.

"Kukai's been hanging out with you a lot lately?" I asked.

"He comes over to my house when he wants to escape Utau-san." Kairi admitted.

We walked into the back room. It was the room where we'd once held a skype conference with Edward Walker. It was back during the confusing time when Emily was the Ten of Hearts. I glimpsed on the bulletin board a bunch of Ten of Hearts applicants Tadase had found.

"Class prez, what did you want to show me?" I wondered, looking back at Kairi.

"I know where Ami is." he said.

"What? REALLY!" I exclaimed. I was overjoyed.

"Yes we know where she is, but you won't be happy." a voice came from the corner. Nagihiko was leaning up against the back wall with a solemn expression.

"Remember how I told you about how I went to Europe? And that's where I met Edward Walker and all that. I got to thinking... and then I did some of my own research, and I realized it has to be..."

"Be what Nagihiko-kun?"

"Let him explain Amu!" Temari, Nagihiko's female Chara, ordered, "This will come as quite a shock." she added kindly.

"Thank you, Temari. Anyway, we know for sure Hollow's Eve was behind this, and the only one with a reason to hurt us, is Walker. This means she's somewhere where he has complete or most of the control. When I was in Europe I went to a school... a special school for only children with Guardian Charas."

"Wait. Ami can't be there. She doesn't have a Chara."

"Oh really? I'm not so sure. There's obviously something important about her in particular. If Walker had wanted to get back at you he would've hurt Ikuto more, not kidnap your baby sister! So Ami, has a Chara, and its a damn powerful one too."

"T-that..." I paused for a moment to think it over. She had always been able to see Charas, even past the age when Kairi had figured she'd lose that ability. She was the type of person to dream, too. "That makes sense." I said finally, "But shouldn't you have explained this to everyone else too?"

"I already did Amu. They're off trying to make our plan of attack, because Ami is at Stanwood Academy, a school for only children with Charas." Kairi explained.

The rest of the Guardian's had arrived back, and we were going over the plan once again now that Utau had finally shown up. Kukai had actually had to drag her here by force. Ikuto though had gotten here faster than light could travel when he'd heard we knew where Ami was.

"We'll have one group infiltrate the school, and another stay around the town incase Walker tries to run or relocate Ami." Keiko grinned frighteningly as she thought of all the ways she might get to hurt Walker if he tried to run.

"Not that he would try that. That would cause a disturbance in the students! She only got there a few days ago right? Whatever story he might give them, it won't sit well." Rima commented.

"Not only that," Nagihiko muttered darkly, "But this is of course what he wants! He wants us to leave Japan and go after him! While we're gone he'll take over the X-egg market and cause utter chaos!"

"Which is why we're asking all of Amu's... _friends_ to come help out." Tadase stated. After years of purifying X-eggs people tend to owe you some favors. And some of those favor owners have full Charas now.

"Yep! The substitute Guardians!" Yaya explained happily.

"Yaya! Weren't you supposed to be going to round up those substitute Guardians... _now_?" Utau asked.

"Oh right! Byebye!" Yaya dashed out of the clubhouse. Everyone stared after her with sweat drop expressions.

"So... who are the people infiltrating the school and who are the people who'll be in town?" Ikuto asked, getting us back on topic.

"Well..." Kairi set down his tea so he could focus on his strategic thinking, "Walker is after power, so he won't be able to resist having Amu in his school, and I think I'll enter as well. Nagihiko can't, he might have already been there, but peoples' memories of him could cause problems for our mission. Utau-san, you wouldn't be willing to spare Souma-kun would you?" Kairi asked.

"Not on Eru's life."

"WAH! Utau-chan!"

"Heheheh! She like's me best." Iru kicked Eru in the face.

"WAAAAAH!"

Kairi coughed to get everyone's attention again, "Rima-chan might be able to—"

"I can't."

"What? Why not Rima?" I asked.

"Because, when my parents found out I wanted to go to Europe, they were fine with that... except they said if I went to Europe they'd send my body guard with me."

"But I thought they mellowed out and got rid of him!" I exclaimed.

"That was when I wasn't traveling foreign countries." Rima explained.

"Well its okay." Tadase shrugged, "No one will mind if he's there."

"Plus he's a good man. He kept out secrets and never once questioned why we randomly talked to thin air." Kiseki added.

"Every night the poor guy probably went home muttering something like, 'My job is protecting a nutcase and all her nutcase friends'." Miki laughed.

"We should have two boys and two girls infiltrate the school." Ikuto said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked. Ikuto looked down at me. I was snuggled up close to him, it'd been at least a day since he'd hugged me.

"Because they had dorms there right? We shouldn't allow for the chance that we room with some psycho."

"Good idea, Tsukiyomi-kun." Kairi approved, "So you'll be coming as well as Rima-chan. Rima's body guard will get some kind of job at the school. I saw on its website that they're hiring."

"So everyone else will get apartments around town." I confirmed.

"You're all lucky my tour covers a lot of England." Utau muttered.

"Be grateful, little sis! We're at least waiting until after Kukai's graduation!"

"Yes, and _you're_ lucky that Stanwood is a year-round school." Nagihiko said to Utau. She sniffed indignantly and turned away from him.

"Calm down, babe! Aren't you worried about your soon to be sister-in-law at all?" Kukai asked.

"Of course! I love Ami! But I have a life too!" Utau said defensively.

"DUN-DUDU-DUN!" Yaya cheered, "The substitute Guardians!!!!" in walked Takuya, Prince Shuraiya, Shouta, Miyako, Mifuyu, Suzuki Seiichiro, and Yamabuki Saaya. (**A/N: Takuya = Zero [episode 16] Prince Shuraiya = that prince who proposed to Amu [episode 36], Shouta = kid who liked painting in haunted house episode [episode 34], Miyako = girl who was all "God of Comedy!" at Rima, [episode 46]. Mifuyu = snow boarding/hyper girl [episode 14], Seiichiro = nerdy stalker kid in love with Amu, Saaya = you should all know that bitch)**

"T-t-these guys!?" I questioned. Yaya nodded happily.

"Takuya has his Chara, Zero. Prince has his Chara, Ramira. Shouta has his Chara, Kuuta. Miyako has her Chara, Ayaka (**A/N: I made up a name for puppet Chara**). Mifuyu has her Chara, Snoppe. Seiichiro has his Chara, Bob (**It's 11 at night give me a break)**, and Saaya has her Chara, Mami." Yaya exclaimed with excitement, pointing to each Chara as she went down the line of replacement Guardians.

"These losers can't do squat!" Keiko yelled what everyone was thinking deep down."

"Now now, Keiko-chan!" Nagihiko scolded kindly, "Nikaido has offered to watch over them."

"Well at least _he's_ not completely incompetent!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way, can we _please_ focus on Kukai's party!?" Utau demanded.

"Oh... uh... gotta go!" Everyone bolted for the exit.

**Author: GOSH!!!!! I kept my promise ok? I update once every day!**

**Yoru: Am I still an X egg**

**Author: You're right I never mentioned it... well let's just say Amu purified you with her Humpty Lock powers and now you're back to normal!**

**Yoru: YAAAAAAY! ~nya~**

**Author: 3 that's the Yoru I know and luv!!!!**

***hugz ***

**Yuri (Amu's fifth Chara incase you forgot): well, she doesn't own Shugo Chara and she's working very hard with this story, so please review to tell her she's not **_**completely**_** wasting her time.**

**Author: That is, of course, unless you want me to go all Tadamu on you. *evil fire eyes ***

**Yoru: NYA! NOOOOOO!!!! NYA!**


	6. Kyara Nari

Chapter 5½: There is No "I" in Team, But There is a "Me"

"God of Comedy! I am ready for your ultimate wisdom!" Miyaku cheered.

"THEN GIVE ME FIFTY KNOCK-KNOCK JOKES!" Rima yelled.

"Yay go for it!" Mifuyu exclaimed.

" Prince Shuraiya! " Saaya squealed like a fangirl.

"Prince?" Tadase muttered, "I AM NO PRINCE! I AM A KIND!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! BOW TO ME LOW-LIFE CRETAINS!"

"NO BOW TO ME! I AM A TRUE KING! NOT JUST A POSER LIKE THIS BLONDE IDIOT!"

"I AM KING!"

"NO I AM!!!!"

"And I am your queen!" Saaya sighed dramatically which snapped both Tadase and Shuraiya out of their argument.

"Saaya-san, good job making them shut up!" Shouta applauded.

"Ha?" Saaya asked angrily.

"Hey hey! Wanna see a card trick Seiichiro-kun?" Takuya asked.

"Uh... well..."

"Ok! Now shuffle the deck! PERFECT! Now give it back to me and I'll shuffle it. Ok, now you shuffle again..."

"Aren't you glad I didn't say banana?"

"Cliché!" Rima scolded

"WAAAAH! THE CARDS ARE ATTACKING ME!!!" Seiichiro screamed.

The rest of the Guardians just stared while Nikaido went back and forth between a shelf of robot parts and his temporary work bench, tripping every time he got up.

"Nagihiko-kun... are you sure about these people?" I wondered quietly.

"No. I also think I'm going to get the Clubhouse insured."

"Good idea." I replied.

Chapter 6: Kyara Nari

**Ami's POV**

I'd been in school for a week. It annoyed me that even though I was in elementary school there were different "periods" in which the classrooms, teachers, and even your classmates changed. The physical education was also annoying. All it was, was a fat guy eating a donut, blowing a whistle and yelling at us to run faster or do more push ups or participate.

It was Monday. I hated Mondays. I hated the _word_ Monday. I wanted to speak Japanese at everyone, but I was no fool. I saw I was being watched. I knew it had to do with my heart egg, but why was it so special? Was I just another way to get to my sister? I touched the crystal on my necklace again. It was so warm, because I was always wearing it. The warm feel of it assured me that onee-san was looking for me.

The sun was just barely rising above the horizon. Because of the placement of my window, I couldn't see much of anything. Breakfast wasn't for a couple hours (a few days ago it was decided that I could eat in the cafeteria with the other kids. I usually ended up sitting alone.)

"Kyo wa getsu-yobi desu." it was a simple sentence, but I didn't care. I didn't want to hear the harshness of the English language. I didn't want to hear, "Today is Monday." that was such a blunt way of saying it, and their accents didn't help at all.

There was one boy in my class though, he was ok. He never bothered me and he never made jibes at me either. He didn't even laugh when other kids mocked me. All he did was sit as his desk and glance at me with a sympathetic face.

"Onee-san come soon." (**A/N: I'd write that in Japanese, but I don't know how to say it**)

"Ami-chan! Daijoubu!" echoed a crystalline voice from the confines of my heart.

"Yume..." I clutched at the sparkling white egg that was the only source of light in my little world.

"Ami, dreams come true, only if you work hard to make them come true. They don't happen on a whim. Ami-chan work hard! Make this place better!"

"Kiyomeru?" (purify... i think [i don't know everything])

"Kiyomeru!" Yume cheered. I sighed happily, falling back to sleep.

When I woke up it was well past sunrise. I ran down to the cafeteria, grabbing only an apple for breakfast before I had to go to "language arts". As I walked into the classroom a girl, Tiffany, with thick, unmanageable red curls and ice cold aqua-marine eyes smirked at me. She stuck out her leg before I could step over it. I tripped, nearly tearing my knee-long plaid skirt, as it caught on a desk. I collasped onto the floor. My curly hair covered my face and my grayish blue sweater vest became an even dustier color due to the state of the floor.

I jumped back onto my feat. The teacher was still not here yet so I yelled at Tiffany the most insane thing I'd ever yelled in my entire life, "Lunch! Kyara Nari battle! You and me! One on one!" I didn't even bother to use complete sentences.

"You're on freak!" Tiffany retorted. The way she said it sounded weird because of her braces.

"I don't like fighting. I don't like fighting." Yume repeated over and over as I walked onto the black top where the fight was being held. There was already a crowd of kids gathered around there.

"I know Yume. I know."

"You didn't chicken out! I'm surprised!" Tiffany called from within the circle of students. I didn't say anything; I didn't like fighting any more than Yume did.

"What? Little Amy scared?" Tiffany mocked me with a fake sympathetic tone. I noticed that boy, Leon, standing a ways away, watching.

"I don't think she even has a Chara!" Tiffany's Chara, Carly, jeered. Tiffany's Chara was a swimmer. My blood began to boil, and I could feel the anger coming off of Yume's heart egg as well. True, Yume had never hatched, but she could talk to me none-the-less.

"MY NAME IS AMI AND I DO TO HAVE A CHARA!" I shouted as Yume murmured,

"That girl's dream is impure! So impure! Selfish! Greedy! She has no will!"

"You do? Well it must be _really_ good at hiding, because no one's ever seen it!" Tiffany grinned mockingly and then yelled so everyone could hear, "My own heart! Unlock!" The words didn't quite sound right when they weren't in Japanese.

Suddenly Tiffany was wearing floaties, ridiculous looking goggles, flippers (you know those shoes that are like fins you use for swimming) and a blue swimsuit with a yellow fish on it. It was hilariously ludicrous! I began laughing, which completely pissed Tiffany off.

"You won't be laughing for long! HIGH TIDE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Suddenly water washed over me. I struggled towards the surface, my thick layers of clothes slowing me down.

"AIR!" I gasped, finally surfacing.

"This is my turf now, Amy! You can't win!" I heard Tiffany's voice, but before I could find her I was suddenly dragged back under. I looked down, squinty against the saltiness of the water. Tiffany was pulling me down. She was wearing an oxygen tank and didn't need to worry, I on the other hand did. Kicking frantically I managed to smash my heavy shoe against her nose, causing it to start bleeding a little. She shreiked, letting go. My head once again bobbed to the surface.

"Ami! She has no will! She will not fight if it becomes too hard!" Yume said just before I was shoved back under the water. I was yanked back up by my hair. Tiffany whispered into my ear,

"Had enough?" My response was socking her in the jaw and turning around as fast as I could, moving away from her. I kept her in my sight the whole time.

"Not until you call me by my name!" I shouted at her. She glared at me with defiance.

"Or what? You don't have a Chara! You're just a poser! Heaven knows how you got into this school! You think you're so great, just cuz you managed to trick the headmaster into letting you in, but I won't let you get by so easily! This school is only for kids who actually have Charas! I don't care if you can see them or not!" Tiffany screeched.

"You think I _wanted_ to come here?" I demanded, outraged, "You think I _wanted_ to leave my family and friends!?"

"W—" Tiffany began but I started screaming insanely.

"I WAS _FORCED_ HERE YOU GOT THAT!? I WAS _FORCED_ TO LEARN ENGLISH! EVERYDAY I WAKE UP WISHING I WERE BACK AT HOME WHERE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY ARE! WHERE MY SISTER IS! HER BEST FRIEND IS GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL AND I'M GOING TO MISS THE BIG PARTY! IT'S NOT EVEN JUST ANY PARTY EITHER! IT'S BEING THROWN BY UTAU HOSHINA FOR HER BOYFRIEND SOUMA KUKAI!"

"Liar! You don't know Utau Hoshina!" Tiffany screamed. Utau was a world wide celebrity, everyone knew her, and Tiffany was a big fan. In fact a lot of students were, but I'd never said anything though. But the word "liar" made me steam over with anger. Underneath my anger I was calmly wishing I could make her eat her words. And with the will of my wish, Yume's egg began to glow brightly,

"I DON'T LIE!" I hollered at her darkly. I was engulfed by a bright light, "Atashi no kokoro! Unlocku!" I said, happy I could speak Japanese once more.

The transformation wasn't like my sister's or anyone else's I saw lots of sparkles, like stars, but they were surrounded in a pure white.

Suddenly I was floating above the water, wearing a poofy light pink dress with a baby blue overcoat. The over coat frilled at the ends and had poofed out short sleeves while the pink dress underneath frilled around the collar and bottom. Both reached to about my knee. I wore pinkish white leggings and really cute, bluish white shoes. There were bows everywhere on the over coat. My slightly curly, light brown hair was down, but some of it was pulled up to form to buns on the top of my head. I moved my hand upwards to touch my necklace, which was – to my happiness – still there. I noticed as I moved I left a trail of sparkles, as if I were some kind of fairy.

"Kya Nari: Shimmering Dream!" Yume's voice echoed around me.


	7. Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 7: Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Ami's POV**

"Kyara Nari: Shimmering Dream!"

"She does have a Chara!" a kid in the middle of the crowd gasped. I realized that the water was defying all laws of physics by pooling at least eight feet above the blacktop, but only covering the area in between the circle of students, like jello it stood on its own, but still it was definitely water.

"You might have a Chara," Tiffany spat, "But I won't be beat!" The water around Tiffany jutted up, forming a huge, spiraling vortex. It rushed at me like a speeding car, but the glowing light around me, redoubled in size and power. The water surging towards me and the water under my feet evaporated. I looked back down at Tiffany to see her character transformation had also gone away.

She stared at me, shocked. I stared back until finally I broke the silence, "I don't want to fight anyone, Tiffany. I want to be friends." I smiled at her warmly, offering her my hand. Glaring at me she took my hand and said,

"You're not so bad after all, Ami." she complimented with a slightly condescending smirk. I ignored her arrogant tone and grinned.

**Walker's POV**

"That was amazing power, sir. You were certainly right about that girl." Ms. Hanson, one of Ami's teachers, stated as we watched the girl, Ami Hinamori shake hands with her former opponent Tiffany.

"I am never wrong you know."

"That may be, but what now? You have genuine proof that this girl holds the Embryo!" she exclaimed. I sat back in my chair, scratching my chin thoughtfully.

"Yes," I agreed, "but, we don't know yet how to grant our wish with its power, all we know is that the power exists! For now we will wait and observe." There were more than two reasons I had for doing this, but I wasn't about to share all of them.

"What? But even if you can't grant your wish now you can still take the girl and make her work for Hollow's Eve!"

"Patience, patience. You know what they say, 'Good things come to those who wait'."

**Amu's POV**

Like a hat blown away in heavy winds, a month had gone by since Ami had been kidnapped. We were finalizing our plans and making arrangements when neared the time for Kukai's graduation. Though the rest of the town was abuzz with thoughts of graduation and the holidays, the Guardians were anxiously waiting Europe. _It's lucky_, I thought_, that we all had had to learn English already. Of course we hadn't been able to use it in San Fransisco like we were supposed to but at least the skill isn't going to waste._

"Amu-koi, I'm bored." Ikuto complained. His head was in my lap as we sat on his couch.

"Then go do something." I replied. I was reading a magazine.

"Aaaaaaw!" he whined, "You're no fun!" I looked down at him, putting on a glaring expression even though I felt like laughing inside. Gently I pushed him off of me.

"Hey!" he objected, but I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I brought my feet up onto the couch, and lounged there. "Fine." he grumbled and left the room. I put down my magazine. _Did I upset him? He should've known I was joking!_ I got off the couch to follow him. I thought maybe he was in his room so I went there. The door was closed so I was about to knock when suddenly something grabbed me from behind.

I screamed loudly and twisted around to see Ikuto's evilly grinning face.

"PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT!" I yelled hitting his shoulders.

"Nya! Got you!" he laughed. I realized he was in his character change form, by the blue cat ears sticking out of his head.

"No! I got you!" I cheered, grasping the edge of his kitty ears.

"Nyan!" Ikuto gasped with surprise and his character change went away. I'd learned the trick awhile ago, and it was fun to see Ikuto's face shocked, because it was really rare to surprise him.

"Aw! Amu, you know how I hate it when you shock me like that!" he groaned.

"You hypocritical pervert!" I accused. He nuzzled my neck.

"Mmm, but that's why you love me!" he purred.

"I love you because, you're Ikuto-koi," I murmured into his hair. He started kissing my neck, and then he moved up to my lips where we shared a very passionate kiss that had Yoru screaming, "AAAAH! COOTIES!" and flying away.

Suddenly there was the sound of the front door opening.

"Could you two swap spit somewhere else? I need to get through!" Utau stated with her arms crossed and one eyebrow arched high.

"Sorry sis!" Ikuto grinned, then he whispered in my ear, "Should we continue in the bedroom?" I shivered, but then Utau pulled Ikuto away from me,

"Sorry, Ikuto-kun, Amu-chan can't right now. She's going to be helping me get ready for my date with Kukai!" She then proceeded to push me into her room. Ikuto tried to follow but Utau slammed the door in his face, "STAY OUT!" she shouted.

She turned to me, I sighed, "Okay, I'll help you choose what to wear." Utau smirked.

"Not just that! We're also choosing something out for _you_ to wear too!"

"What? Why?"

"Because you and Ikuto are going on a date tonight too!" Yes, Ikuto had invited me to dinner at some restaurant grand opening, but why did I have to wear something special? Miki could always draw me up an outfit and then Suu could make it.

I groaned. Knowing Utau wasn't going to let this go. We tried on tons of outfits; it took literally _hours_. Finally we were done, but then Utau started to mess around with her sets of combs and hair products. _Oh god!_ I thought with horror. _Make-up and hair!_

There was a rapping at the window next to me. I looked over to see Ikuto picking the lock on the window. Utau shouted just as he slid the window open and grabbed my hand. He helped me through the open window before Utau could stop us, and then we were hurtling through the sky. Ikuto held me bridal style as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

Finally he stopped at a familiar place. It was the park where so many times before I'd found Ikuto playing my violin. He set me down under the tree we'd once stood under, watching the rain fall.

"Haha! Thanks for that Ikuto-koi!" I laughed. Ikuto chuckled, kissing me lightly on the lips. He pulled away to say,

"Anytime Amu-koi!"

**Utau's POV**

Amu and Ikuto were off on their date. I was sitting on the edge of a fountain in a large park in the middle of the city. Kukai wasn't here yet, which made me more than a little angry. He knew to _never_ keep me waiting. I suppose I'm just selfish, but the kind of guy I want is the kind of guy who's responsible enough to at least be punctual. Or... that's what I'd always thought.

Kukai came into view. He wore a fancy shirt and shoes, but he had his favorite pair of jeans on. Despite the huge bouquet of colorful flowers in his hand, I glared at him,

"You're late!" I yelled. The sound of his footsteps echoed around the empty square and then stopped as he stood in front of me. Laughing buoyantly he stated,

"Utau, you think you want some guy who's responsible and grown up, but the right guy for you is really the guy standing in front of you!"

"So, you're saying, the right guy for me is loud, messy, and forgetful?" I inquired.

"Don't forget cute, funny, and not to mention," he lowered his face to whisper in my ear, "a great kisser." I didn't have a response to that so I scrambled in my brain for something to say. Finally I crossed my arms and yelled at him,

"Just don't be late next time!"

"Hai! Hai!" Kukai rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my hand, "Let's go! We're going to be late!"

"W-wait late for what? HEY!" Kukai pulled me along a quiet, dark path. The sun had been down for a while so I couldn't really see where I was going.

Suddenly the path opened up to reveal a beautiful garden, enclosed by a white picket fence. In the garden there were a few white tables and matching chairs. It was the back patio of a restaurant! I heard a familiar sound... a violin. I looked over to see a band quietly playing in the corner. Ikuto was playing his violin while his band's singer, Haley sang a soft love song.

"K-Kukai? What—" I saw a few random people, but mostly the Guardians were gathered around the garden. Sanjo and Nikaido were there too. I felt Kukai tap on my head. I turned around to see him holding up a ring and waving the flowers around. He dropped the ring in my palm before dropping to one knee and asking,

"Will you marry me?" I stared, but then I smiled hugely. I leapt into Kukai's arms, and squealed like a little girl,

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!! A MILLION TIMES YES!!!!"

**Author: *_* AAAAW! KAWAII!**

**Yoru: AAAH COOTIES!!! RUNAWAY!**

**Kukai: HAHA! SCORE!**

**Utau: NOW WE GET TO PLAN A WEDDING!!! ^_^**

**Kukai: O.O wait... Sh*t!**

**Author: XD didn't think that through did ya?**

**Kukai: ...not really... oh well, at least my fiancé is a babe! *hugs Utau ***

**Utau: *sweat drop * just don't be late for your own wedding!**

**Author: Ok! Thanx for reading! Please review!**

**Random Fan: KUTAU FOREVER!!!! 3 3 3 3 3 3**


	8. Pop Quiz

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!! MATH IS A BITCH!!!! D: AND MY TEACHER NEEDS TISSUES FOR HER ISSUES!**

Chapter 8: Pop Quiz

**Ami's POV**

It had been a month since I was brought to Stanwood Academy. After the big fight with Tiffany I was accepted as a part of the school. All my classmates became my friends.

"Oi! Ami-chan! Kyo wa sui-yobi desu!" (Today is Wednesday) Leon exclaimed. I giggled, Leon – a now good friend of mine – had been trying to learn Japanese.

"Iie, Kino wa sui-yobi deshita. Kyo wa moku-yobi desu" (No, yesterday was Wednesday. Today is Thursday.) I corrected.

"Oh, right! I still have a long way to go I guess..."

"Got that right!" I answered, "Now let's get to class. We don't want Ms. Hanson to yell at us again.

"Right, right." Leon followed me into the classroom. Ms. Hanson wasn't there yet so the class was full of commotion. When I walked in every one turned and greeted me excitedly,

"Konnichiwa, Ami-chan!" everyone greeted me like that, and despite their horrible accents it made me feel that much at home. I smiled at them _Don't out do them too much, Ami. _I had to remind myself.

"Konnichiwa mina!"

When I became friends with Tiffany and Leon all of fourth grade became a giant vortex of friends. There wasn't fighting amongst us and if there was a problem, everyone felt the need to protect each other. It was almost too beautiful, almost too utopian. It made me suspicious, but I never told anyone, not even Yume.

"Ami! Won't you sit next to me today?" Erica asked.

"Erica! She sat next to you yesterday!" Michel yelled. I blushed. I might have been popular at my old school, but I'd never been so loved by my classmates before.

The door slammed open, and Ms. Hanson trudged in tiredly.

"No more of this! We're having assigned seats!" she barked. The scary, tired look on her face told us all not to mess with her that day.

Everyone gathered at the front of the class and we were seated according to a randomized seating chart.

There were three rows and three columns of tables able to fit two each. I was in the front of the row nearest the door (from the teacher's point of view the door is on the left), in the aisle seat. Behind me sat Michel, to my right was Leon and to my left was a girl named Katelyn.

Once everyone was seated and quiet Ms. Hanson slapped her hand against her desk and declared, "POP QUIZ!"

Silence.

"Get out a piece of paper and a pen! This will be quick!" Instantly everyone scrambled for paper and a pen.

"Question 1," our teacher announced before all of us had finished getting out our supplies, "What is the essence of Charas?" Ms. Hanson was our teacher on the theorized working of Charas. Stanwood was a large institution and like the Guardians, it dedicated much of its funds into the research of Heart Eggs. _There are many organizations like that._ I knew that, but I had no idea how I did.

I was about to write on my paper, "The essence of Charas is the imagination of children." which was what I'd been told, but suddenly something else came to my mind, _Chara's are made of dreams and the power that the will of a wish has._

"Question 2: why can't normals see Charas?" Again an answer other than what was in our lessons came to my mind. _"Normals" can't see Charas because they are too clouded with doubt to have a pure dream._

"Question 3: List 3 properties of X eggs" _That's easy!_ I thought, _It's–_ _X-eggs are created by doubt and impurity in a dream. X eggs are caused when people forget who they really are. X eggs have been known to overwhelm a person and cause them to do horrible things._

"Question 4: Can Charas die?" _No, they are immortal fabrications of dreams, and dreams cannot die; they can only become corrupted._

We passed up our quizzes. Through the entire thing I'd been almost... dazed. It was as if something other than myself or Yume was talking to me, but I couldn't think of anything that might do that.

During a couple periods after Ms. Hanson's class I was called to the office. As I sat down in the scratchy gray chair in front of the vice principal I wondered what this was about. Then I noticed Ms. Hanson there. The vice principal gazed at me seriously. Ms. Hanson put her hands on her hips and smirked. He then showed me my test,

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Its my test." I replied.

"No, it's an F—"

"An F!?" I jumped up, completely shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised. None of this is in the text book."

"Who cares about the 'text book' as long as I'm right?"

"You're answers are completely off all studies that have currently been done on Heart Eggs." I froze. Words that were not mind flowed into my head. _They know nothing of Heart Eggs. Those answers are completely right! Those people know more than they let on! They have Heart Egg chips inserted in their brain; that's why they can see Charas! It's like Ami's computer chip in her head!_

I tighten my muscles, preparing to lunge for the door,

"I- I think you should test to see if I'm correct before telling me I'm wrong."

"And how exactly, do you propose to do that? Your answers are written like fact, but cannot be more than theories."

"You're wrong" I muttered.

"Ami I don't think you realize your position here! Obviously this kind of information is revolutionary. Which is why we could either turn you over to a Stanwood lab... or you could help us with a little... project."

"I don't think you have any right asking _me_ for favors." I replied coldly.

"Oh? We're not _asking._ We're demanding. You wouldn't want the lives of your classmates to suddenly become much harder would you?" I gasped. Looking down, my hands becoming fists, I said with gritted teeth,

"I'll do what you want."

"That's a good decision."

**Author: Hmm... did that seem short to you?**

**Amu: D: NOOOO AMI DON'T ITS A TRAP!!!!**

**Ran: CLIFF HANGER CLIFF HANGER!**

**Ikuto: You didn't update everyday! You liar! I thought you loved Amuto!**

**Author: BUT I DO 3 AMUTO!!!!!!!! Its just math is soooooo ICKY**

**Yoru: NYAN Stop fighting! NYAN**

**Miki: And please review.**

***Yoru and Miki hold hands ***

**Everyone: AAAAAW how cute!**


	9. Kiss Under the Cherry Trees

Chapter 9: Kiss Under the Cherry Tree

"Ikuto! This isn't the time! Ami's missing for God's sake!" I growled, pushing his lips away. First he won't even hug me because he felt so guilty, and now he was all over me 24/7! I couldn't take it!

"Amu-koi! Wait!" He called as I walked away.

"Lunch is almost over anyway! Just go back to... whatever you do for a living!"

You may think that was a little harsh, but Ami'd been missing for over a month now. Kukai's graduation was tonight and the next day my unit was getting on a plane and flying to Europe. My stress levels were at max capacity because of a Mr. Edward Walker who had been recruiting children for his Stanwood Academy left and right in Japan. At least, that's what Kairi's research had shown evidence of. Walker wasn't doing the work himself, but it worried me how many children he was gathering. What was he doing, creating an army?

A different thing that worried me was something Kairi had mentioned to me the other day.

Flash Back

"Damn Walker! I'll kill him!" I muttered. His stupid school was funded by Hollow's Eve, and worked on studying things like X eggs and Ø eggs and turning them into weapons!

"Children's dreams were not meant to destroy! Heart Eggs are meant to create." Yuri grimaced. My Sheild Chara. My newest Chara. She was the one who got me through all this by fueling my determination to rid this world of Walker and his stupid organization.

"Amu, I've found something interesting." Kairi informed me as he adjusted his glasses.

"Really? What is it?" I looked over his shoulder.

"See this data here?" he pointed at his laptop screen. A whole bunch of confusing numbers were on the screen.

"Uh, yeah? So?" my confusion rising as I replied.

"Well that's the average number of Heart Eggs in the world last year. The numbers for all the years before are bellow." He scrolled down to show me those numbers.

"And?"

"Well, notice how they're all pretty much the same? But if you take the average of this year," I looked at the number and gasped. It was a significantly larger amount.

"Exactly. Then," he started typing rapidly and new numbers appeared, "If we look at Japan, we see that as of five years ago, the number of Heart Eggs spiked tremendously. Ever since then its been increasing and increasing."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not necessarily. But its abnormal." he replied. Then he spun in his chair to gaze at me directly, "Remember what Emily-san had said? 'Some dreams are meant to die'?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, if there are more Heart Eggs there are more Charas. The more Charas then the stronger the dream. If a dream that was never meant to be is stronger then the dream won't go away. I'm not one who believes in destiny and all that crap, but I do think such an increase in Heart Eggs could be problematic."

"So... does this mean we have to decrease the number of Heart Eggs as well as X eggs? That's like playing God, Kairi—"

"No." he interrupted, "That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that I have a theory as to _why_ this is happening."

"And the reason is?"

"You... and the Humpty Lock."

End Flashback

That's what worried me. I didn't want to be the cause of unnatural amounts of Charas, especially if that influenced Walker to take in so many kids and do Heart Egg studies in Japan.

As I was walking down the path towards my classroom I felt as if I was being watched. I shrugged it off though; I was simply too distracted to care at that point.

When I passed a large tree two arms suddenly jumped out and wrapped around me. I screeched, but then I realized who's arms they were, and that they were carrying me deep into the cherry trees.

"Ikuto what the—" he put his finger over my mouth saying,

"Swearing isn't ladylike, Amu-koi."

"Grrr. You're so full of it! I can swear if I want to! Beside I was going to say Hell. Hell is a _place_ not a swear." I crossed my arms and looked away. _Cool & spicy mode! Max power!_ I flipped my pink hair back and said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to class." I tried to walk away, but his arms were suddenly tight around my waist.

He breathed into my ear, "I can't let you do that Amu."

**Ikuto's POV**

I held her in my arms. She stood so still it was unnatural. Like always I had to keep a tight control on myself. Her very scent was enough to put me over the edge. It was like summer time and strawberries. Her pink hair was so soft too. It was too soft. I wanted to burry my face in her hair and never let go of her. _Amu_ I thought as I clung to her.

She stayed silent. My mouth was so close to her ear. I wanted to bite it. An energy was coursing through me that I just couldn't explain, but it was addicting. Like the thrill of the roller coaster. Once you've gone enough times you have to keep going. You have to feel that rush.

For a week she'd been rejecting me if I ever tried to move further than a simple hug, and a kiss or two. She hadn't been in the mood for making out. That was the reason I was clinging to her so much; I was becoming desperate to not feel that rejection.

Or maybe deep down I wanted her to tell me no. Like a bad little kid who just wants attention. Like a toddler maybe I was just testing my limits.

Then again, I _wanted_ her. I _needed_ her. There had almost never been a time in my life where I was so absolutely desperate.

"I-Ikuto." she finally said.

"Amu, I need you." I responded. She was everything in my entire world. Locking my grip firmly I licked her neck. Her breath released jaggedly as she shuddered. I could tell she didn't unlike it though.

"Ikuto. Please. I need to get back—"

"No." I refused to let her walk away now, "Stay here with me. No one will miss you like I would if you left."

"I-Ikuto" She relaxed slightly, leaning against my chest, "Damn Ikuto you're too damn hot!" I held her face with one hand, looking into her eyes. _Goddammit! She's the one who's too hot!_ I thought, forcing my lips onto hers.

**Amu's POV**

I was in a long pink dress. It's slender silouhette looked really nice on me. My only complaint was that it go cold at night and the fabric was too thin. Ikuto looked marvelous, dashing even. His blue hair was combed back, but still maintained a casually messy look to it. His suit was amazing on him, I wanted to kiss him, but when ever I thought about kissing him I'd blush because of that afternoon.

Students from my class had gone _looking_ for me. Apparently Nikaido had tried to stop them, but they wouldn't let it go that Amu Hinamori, practically a goddess of the school was ditching class. Those stupid classmates of mine sure were busy bodies.

At least when they stumbled upon Ikuto and I making out they'd immediately apologized and left, but of course now there were tons of rumors. I was glad school was nearly over and I was off to Europe tomorrow morning.

Ikuto's arm snaked around my shoulders. He smirked gently,

"You look so cold, Amu-koi, you're skin is turning blue."

"Rather blue from cold than red from blushing." I replied. I hated how I was always blushing. It was annoying. But the warmth from Ikuto's arm did feel nice.

The Guardians, Ikuto, and I walked into a fabulous ballroom. The ceiling was so high I could barely see the ceiling and everywhere you looked there were elegant flowers and tables of food. On a large stage there was a band playing. I noticed in the background there was the butterfly symbol of Utau's band. Well it _was_ Utau's party, of course she was going to play. Oh wait, sorry, this is supposed to be Kukai's party.

I looked around and then spotted Kukai talking with all the girls around him. They were squealing at him and some of them had tears in their eyes.

"Looks like they found out about the engagement." I murmured. Ikuto chuckled and led me away from the grand entrance.

As we walked I heard my fellow classmates talking amongst themselves,

"There's Hinamori Amu!"

"That's her boyfriend right?"

"Didn't some kids from the Junior class catch them _making out_, behind a tree _during_ class."

"Psh, that's nothing! Look at him! He's what? Twenty-two?"

"I think he's cool! He owns a motorcycle too!"

"I wonder if anything's ever _happened_ between them. I mean they did spend a whole month on an island together right?"

"Ew, you're so sick."

"Well its a fair question."

I sighed, shaking my head. Those stupid kids had nothing better to do than speculate on my love life with Ikuto. I looked around and saw Ikuto chuckling,

"Ignore them Amu." he mouthed.

The night dragged on. It was all in all a good party, but I forced Ikuto to take me home early. It was annoying how everyone kept staring at me, and I wanted to get sleep to start adjusting to the European schedule anyway.

After changing into street clothes I hopped on the back of Ikuto's motorcycle and we roared into the distance, towards my house.

Ikuto walked me up to the front door, and as I stepped inside he grabbed my hand. With a loving look in his purple eyes he closed the gap between us and kissed me lightly,

"Sleep tight my love. I'll pick you up _really_ early." he turned to leave, but then muttered,

"We'll get Ami and stop that Bastard."

I smiled, "I know."

**Author: aaaw Amutoness **

**Yoru: DX i wasn't in this chapter NYA!!!**

**Author: O.O sorry, in shugo chara there are too many characters! Its hard to work with!**

**Yoru: Humph**

**Author: XD thanx for reading please review**


	10. Code Name

**Author's Note: XD guess what!? I'm not dead! HAHA! Actually, during my absence I thought I was going to die. You see I have abnormally high sinus pressure and every once in a while I get monstrous head aches, but my body's reaction to all the water I drink and the pain killer medicine I have when I get these head aches is to well... XD anyways I got a bad head ache on top of some kind of cold thing so I was pretty out of it for a while. Actually I'd been sick for maybe three days but I ignored it until the third day and I'm on my fourth day of illness now only we have major testing so I can't miss school. Well back to me dieing and all that. Well I was lying in bed, sick as a dog and completely out of it, when my head started to throb much worse and I realized my heart was beating abnormally fast. And when I say abnormally I mean at basically at the speed of light. XD so anyway I got all hot and with my stomach doing painful spasms every so often and my head feeling like someone was hitting it with a pick ax and my heart rate so high I thought I was going to die. And all I could think was, "No I haven't finished all my fanfics!!!!" **

–**true story– **

Chapter 10: Code Name

**Ami's POV**

Like a tiger I sprang. The X eggs in front of me were just eggs shaped sins, and I felt like a white angel, disinfecting them: curing them of their impurities.

"Be free." I blessed them, closing my eyes, listening to their soft songs of praise and thanks. I could hear the joyful cries of children and the happiness within each heart egg as I released them from their black bonds of despair.

"Excellent work Dream Catcher." An older gentleman commended through a speaker. I was in an all white room. It was a testing room, and I was the experiment. The man behind the two-way mirror, who's real voice and true name remained a mystery, was the tester.

Yume, all tuckered out from all the work Hollow's Eve put her through, slept happily in her shining egg. But to me it seemed as though she was becoming less and less bright, as if something was slipping away.

"Dream Catcher" she muttered bitterly in her sleep. I sighed. She willingly went along with me, and I was eternally grateful, but she didn't like Hollow's Eve one bit.

_She knows more than she lets on._ I found myself knowing.

I walked into a large white room. It reminded me of those spy movies where there would be those all white interrogation rooms and those stupid cells that the hero would be locked in afterwards, and the guards would always some how manage to get themselves caught in those cells while the hero escaped.

_Writers are so unoriginal_. I thought to myself as I took a seat at the metal table on those hard chrome chairs.

"Hello, Dream Catcher." Another Hollow's Eve agent greeted. This one was an analyst. She was maybe twenty-four and had light orangey hair. Her eyes were muddy brown and her pasty skin was unattractive, but she had a cute dimpled smile.

"Afternoon, #123JK" I responded brightly, using her code name instead of her unknown real one. It seemed unfair that everyone knew my real name, but I didn't know theirs'. Still, even in this wretched place, that pretended to be so pure, I acted as the sweet and adorable Ami that everyone had come to expect.

Shifting uncomfortably in my chair, I pulled at the rim of my pink button-up shirt. It was a stiff blouse and no matter how many times I washed it, it still rank of this stupid facility. The white trousers I wore were little better, but at least I didn't have to wear a skirt. To be honest, I hated skirts. I absolutely adored everything cute, but skirts were still loathsome. When I'd told Nagihiko that he'd laughed and agreed with me.

Now I giggled under my breath, remembering the shock it had been to find out Nagihiko was the same as Nadeshiko. I touched the necklace my sister had given me, as if that would bring me even closer to those times, or maybe summon my sister and all her friends to me. The cold sparkling crystal that hung from the necklace's chain was warm with memories of the past. But still I wondered if there was any hope for the future.

I'd seen those kids who'd spent their entire lives at Stanwood Academy. On the surface they seem happy and normal, but with my powers granted by Yume, I could automatically tell that they had almost been sucked dry of that wonderful gift often referred to as Guardian Angels.

They'd already asked me several questions about Heart Eggs. I had an inexplicable knowledge on that subject. I kept trying to tell them it was Yume's powers, but no one seemed to accept that. _There's something they know that they're not telling me_.

"What is the average life span of X Eggs?" #123JK inquired.

"When not tampered with they usually last a week or so."

"Why is that?"

"Nonspecific dreams are weaker to begin with, when turned into X Eggs they become even more feeble." I answered.

"When about a more powerful dream, like your sister's Chara, Dia?"

"It varies on the dream's strength. Also X Charas are more powerful than X Eggs while X Charas that had previously been Charas are even more powerful. But let me make this clear, when I say powerful... when talking about X Heart Eggs... I mean destructive."

I flopped on my lumpy bed. It's sheets were freshly washed, but there was no smell strong enough in my room to wipe out the aroma of that facility. _Stupid Hollow's Eve_. I grumbled to myself, feeling my tiredness creep its way along my sore muscles. All day they had run me around as if I were a wild turkey.

Then, there was a gentle rapping at my door. Instantly I jumped up. It was my friends, I knew. They usually didn't come up to my room though, so I wondered if something exciting was happening. As I opened the door curiously, Pauline and Ciana tackled me with hugs. These two newest friends of mine were classic hyperactive little girls; they wore pink ribbons and giggling smiles everyday.

"Ami! You won't believe this!" Ciana squealed with joy.

"You'll die!" Pauline exclaimed using the common phrase meaning "You'll be really happy and surprised". I hadn't realized at first, what they meant, and... _mistakenly_ yelled at an upperclassman. Of course with me in a fit of hysteria my classmates had thought something horrible had happened... well long story short fourth graders now rule over sixth graders.

"What? What happen!?" I asked jumping up and down with their infectious excitement.

"Oooh! You'll never believe it! You'll be so happy! Japanese new kids! Japanese new kids!" Pauline giggled.

"AND A NEW MUSIC TEACHER!" Another classmate of mine, Katelyn, shouted above the noise.

"HE'S JAPANESE TOO!" I heard Erica's voice.

"AND HE'S HOT!" Tiffany chimed in.

"Girls..." Leon and Michel sighed.

I sat there stunned for a moment. _It couldn't be..._

Then I jumped up shouting, "LET'S GO MEET THEM!"

_It couldn't be... but then again... a hot music teacher? Who's Japanese... too coincidental._

**Amu's POV**

It was all a part of Walker's trap. A monkey could figure out that much. But none the less, I was excited. I wanted to scream with joy; I wanted to find my kid sister and hug her and enjoy her cuteness. Of course I couldn't at the moment. Because at that moment I was touring the highschool section of Stanwood Academy. The Humpty Lock was wrapped around my wrist like a bracelet and hidden under my long white uniform sleeves. Rima and I wore almost identical outfits of stiff uncomfortable skirts that went past the knee, long sleeved white blouses, and a grayish sweater vest. Kairi wore a short sleeved white shirt with a professional looking gray blazer and colorlessly gray trousers. Ikuto, the lucky one, was dressed in a nice looking collared shirt with his favorite leather jacket and worn out jeans.

_Stupid pervert! He got to be a teacher while I'm stuck as a frickin student!_ I thought. Rima twitched uncomfortably beside me. I realized her gray knee-high socks must have itched like hell. That had been the reason I'd decided to wear my leg warmers despite the dress code. Those nasty gray socks had looked scratchy from a mile away.

A younger kid with light blonde hair ran up to us. His brown eyes burned with curiosity like the eyes of his classmates as they joined him. One girl glanced between Ikuto and I, whenever her eyes fell upon me her expression became angry and jealous. I smirked at her when I was able to catch her eye. I was hugging Ikuto's arm tightly.

"Slut." the girl commented to a friend and walked away. I stuck my tongue out at her. I might have given her the middle finger, but I was on my best behavior.

"You're our new music teacher?" a very short Sophomore asked Ikuto. He smiled at her and in perfect English said,

"Why yes, little flower, and might I say your Chara is very adorable!" I wanted to laugh. I could tell on the inside he was gagging from having to be so polite to someone he would normally just ignore rudely.

The Sophomore's Chara, a spikey haired little thing in punk clothing, growled, "What a player! Stay away from him Sophie!"

Suddenly I felt an arm sling over my shoulder. I looked over to see a dark haired boy smiling at me. He seemed to be a Senior, and he must have been a brave one. He seemed annoying though, the way his deep green eyes sparkled and his hair was in some kind of weird mess because of all the product in it. He grinned broader and exclaimed,

"You don't have to cling to that teacher, Babe! I'll show you around!" I suddenly felt the dark presence of Ikuto. He was grimacing menacingly. With the face of the devil he snarled,

"Get your hands off my fiancée!" The boy's smile faltered then came back with full force. _He must be stupider than Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club! (Speaking of which have I read the latest chapter?)_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah right!" the guy laughed and then turned back to me, "You four are from Japan right? Is he like an over protective family friend or something? Maybe your brother? You both have died hair so..." he kept talking, but I was too distracted by the menacing auras coming off of Ikuto _and_ Rima too to pay attention.

There was a loud smacking noise as the guy was sent flying. I sighed heavily. Ikuto didn't have to beat him up _so_ bad. I looked over at him. Not a fuzzy blue hair on his head had been disturbed even though that guy had shot almost the distance of the hall and smashed into some other student.

"Ikuto..." I complained at him, "You're a TEACHER now! You can't just do that to students!" he just gazed viciously at the other guys gathered around us. Most of them were eyeing Rima and I, but to be honest we were both used to it. I think Ikuto didn't actually care, he was just putting on a show... well he'd cared that that guy had actually gone and put his arm around my shoulders. I sighed mentally. If it had really been a problem I could've taken care of it myself.

The crowd dispersed after a while, and the rumors started spreading like a contagious disease.

Suddenly I felt a glowing, bright pressence, and I knew others could feel it too. Then there were murmurs among the other students in the hall.

"It's those fourth graders!"

"The fourth graders who attacked those sixth grade kids!"

"Isn't that the girl who'd started it?"

"She'd been in fights before..."

"She united the entire fourth grade!"

"Imagine the kind of sick and twisted Chara she must have!"

"I heard she's plotting a take over of the school!"

"She allied all her younger classmates and the middle schoolers haven't bullied anyone at all! They're too scared!"

I turned around in unison with Ikuto, Kairi, and Rima, to see a slender little girl with slightly curly light brown hair and golden eyes. She was a wide smile upon her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. I allowed myself a moment of pure bliss before I let my troubled feelings take over.

_What is that shining presence about her? Why is it so familiar?_ I saw Yoru, Kusukusu, Musashi, and my Charas: Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yuri: all flew out to see Ami and the bright aura coming off of her. The look in Yuri's eyes were knowing. All too knowing... it was disturbing.

**Yoru: Emily-chan are you feeling better nya?**

**Author: HAHAHAHA! Of course! I'm not dead yet right?**

**Kukai: If you were sick you shouldn't have waited so long to do anything about it!**

**Rima: BAKA**

**Author: heheheh! i didn't want to worry anyone! But i feel better now!**

**Amu: Well since your not dead lets talk about today's chapter!**

**Ikuto: Amu's my fiancee!!!!! 3 3 3 3**

**Author: ...or is she? *evil sparkly eyes**

**Random Amuto Fan: WAAAAAAH!?**

**Ami: HAHA! I'm back! And I'm a bad ass!**

**Author: =_= that kind of language... and ami...**

**Everyone: its not right**


	11. Reunion

Chapter 11: Reunion

**Ami's POV**

I stared at the bobbing pink head that walked next to a short and very beautiful blonde, a tall green haired boy with glasses, and a blue haired man. My heart fluttered like a butterfly taking flight. Colorful swirls and flowers filled my vision as I happily smiled. My friends around me smiled triumphantly.

But then their efforts smashed to the ground and broke like glass as my smile dropped and my mouth was pressed into a thin, unhappy line. _Those uniforms!_ I realized, finally creating coherent thoughts. _If they were saving me they wouldn't have uniforms! Nii-san wouldn't have a job!_

Onee-san turned. Her golden eyes were wide with happy shock. Kairi-san, Rima-san, and Nii-san looked over at me as well. I didn't hear the rumors flying from the upperclassmen; I was only vaguely aware that those other students were even there.

"Ami-chan?" my sister gasped. The happiness in her tone faltered, as if there was something wrong with me. Yume flew beside my ear and whispered,

"So I get to meet them in person eh?"

"AMI!" Amu wailed. _What is that underlying sadness in her voice? SHE SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT I'M EVEN ALIVE!_

Angrily I glared at my older sister. Did she even care what I'd gone through? Why wasn't she racing over to hug me? What was that expression of confusion and distress? I realized, _maybe she didn't realize I have a Chara. Maybe she's awed by my power_.

Gently I pushed Yume through the air and in front of me,

"Onee-chan! This is Yume! Yume this is Onee-chan!" I introduced the two, and without consciously deciding to do so I added, "I think you two met a long time ago."

"I-I think so too." I heard my dear sister whisper as she stepped towards me. Glancing at Kairi, I saw he was quite fascinated with what was happening. Rima hovered next to him with a curious look on her face while Ikuto followed behind Amu.

Sis bent down and smiled at Yume. Onee-can's five Charas flew out to greet Yume. Kusukusu and Yoru weren't far behind either.

"Hey kiddo!" Ikuto said from behind me. He suddenly picked me up over his head and planted me on his shoulders. Grabbing my hands so I didn't fall he turned his head up towards me and smiled with relief in his eyes, "I'm glad you're ok."

I smiled cheerfully back at him. And then I grinned towards Onee-chan and even Kairi and Rima.

_Even if I'm not getting out of here so easily, I'm still happy._

**Amu's POV**

Tiredly, I stretched my arms and yawned. A day of playing with Ami and her friends had been tiring.

Flashback

"You're Ami's sister? That's so great!" her friends had cheered. Their accents made it hard to keep up with them, yet I had been terrified when I realized Ami could speak English perfectly. _Am I really that stupid? Or was it... that damn Walker again?_

"I-I'm Ami's sister!" I answered using as simple of a vocabulary as I could manage without just saying "Yeah"

Her friends stared at me for a long while and then they turned to Ami, "Wow, Ami! You must be really smart! You speak English so well!"

A rather snotty member of Ami's class commented, "But Amu's friends can all speak English! Even the younger one!"

"Yeah! Well _you_ can't speak Japanese can you?" I retorted.

"Of course I can't, I'm learning French!"

"Are you fluent?" I demanded.

"Well..."

"_Well_ I'm fluent in English even if I talk funny to you!" Ikuto chuckled, patting my head.

"There there, Amu-koi."

"Yeah! Calm down, old lady!"

"Who're you callin' old lady, snot nosed brat!" I had yelled.

End Flashback

I giggled, and Ikuto looked over at me. His arm hugged my shoulders and his jacket dangled over his other should from his free hand.

We were walking along the titled halls of the school. It was an isolated area, away from the rest of the campus, where the teachers had their personal quarters. Ikuto had said he wanted help with something so I'd come along; of course I wasn't Hikari from Special A (I'd been really into manga lately) I could guess what Ikuto's true intentions were.

"Here we are!" Ikuto announced as we rounded the corner. We were in front of a white pained door across from a large window that revealed the lovely crescent moon.

Gently, he swung the door open to reveal a peaceful sight. There was a small kitchen with light colored wooden cabinets and simple knobs on the doors. The fridge was small because of the diminutive size of the kitchen. Seamlessly it flowed into a kind of dining room area where a pleasant looking scene of a wooden table and two matching chairs stood in front of a lovely window with flower boxes on the windowsill.

One of those lamp/ceiling fan duos hung above the two areas illuminating the space. There was a dark wooded desk to the side, and there was where Ikuto had carelessly stuffed all of his unpacked belongings. I noticed, suppressing laughs, a cat bed and toys had been arranged beside the desk. On the right wall there was a door that must have led to the bedroom and bathroom.

After taking off my shoes I slowly stepped forward. My imagination was already getting ahead of itself, but it was like a fairytale. It was so cozy and simple, nothing overly elegant or tacky, just what was necessary. I turned, a huge smile upon my face, back to Ikuto.

"Isn't it nice?" I asked happily. Sure Ikuto's apartment in Japan was way better, but I liked this type of place too. _Of course in Ikuto's apartment there's space for kids._ an all too familiar voice sounded in my head. It was an annoying voice that kept saying unnecessary things that made me very embarrassed. But I hated getting mad at that voice because without it I'd still be fruitlessly chancing that pretender prince, Tadase.

Ikuto moved forward, placing his hands on my tiny waist. He shut the door with his foot and with an unfocused look, he gazed into my eyes. It was as if his mind had suddenly gone completely blank. I reached up and caressed his cheek daintily. Then I played with a lock of his messy blue hair.

After a while of fooling with his hair I asked,

"Ikuto are you all right?" suddenly he pulled me close and kissed my lips passionately. Separating audibly he explained,

"You're so goddamn pretty!" his and my breathing were heavy and I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks, "All day I could only think about all those guys staring at you! Then that guy who had the nerve... the nerve to touch you!"

"You let Kukai put his arm around my shoulders all the time!" I argued.

"He's dating my sister what am I supposed to do? Though for some things he does I really would like to smack him!"

Flashback (nonspecific POV)

Kukai flung his arm around Amu's shoulders. She shouted with surprise. Recently she'd been pretty tired, after all she'd had to go on a major X Egg purifying spree after getting rid of Walker. This was before Ami had been kidnapped.

"Amu-chan are you tired or what?" he laughed. No one really was paying attention because this kind of thing was normal. Ikuto turned a page in his magazine while Rima quietly criticized a bad joke from a web-comic and Yaya showed everyone who wouldn't ignore her pictures of her latest vacation.

Amu stared off into space. Not only had she been tired for a long time, but she'd had no chance to study for the test she'd had the last week and had gotten one of her lowest scores ever.

"Hmmm?" Kukai asked, clearly he was going to say something perverted, "Were you and Tsukiyomi-kun _up late_ last night?" sarcastically he added, "I wonder what you two were doing."

"Ah!" Amu exclaimed, "We weren't doing anything!"

"Don't worry, Amu, if Tsukiyomi's not paying enough attention to you, you can always come to me." he grinned and Ikuto slammed down his magazine and glared menacingly at Kukai. Then Kukai broke into hysterical laughter.

Ikuto's eyes sparkled with vengeance as he pulled out his cell phone, "Shall I call Utau and repeat what you just said to my girlfriend?" he demanded. Kukai stopped laughing immediately,

"N-no need to do anything rash!"

End Flashback (Back to Amu's POV)

I laughed a little, "Yeah... Kukai's like that isn't he?"

Ikuto didn't say anything though. I looked back up at him to find he was staring at me again. Pressing me even closer to him with his icy dark blue eyes melting, he uttered, "Amu, please, you and me together... just this one night... just us. No interruptions."

I felt a little awkward, but my heart was beating quickly and the warmth of love swept over me. Happily collapsing into his beautiful strong arms I answered in a whisper,

"Ok."

**Author: EEEH! AMUTO MOMENTS! :D**

**Yoru: COOTIES! NYAN!!! RUN AWAY!!!!**

**Ikuto: Ooooh, a whole night with Amu, **_**alone**_**.**

**Amu: O.O god please tell me... we didn't... tell me we didn't!**

**Author: its ok its ok. I don't plan on writing lemons.**

**Amu: thank god**

**Ikuto: but who knows what's happening in between chapters?**

**Amu: DAMMIT YOU'RE TOO PERVERTED!!!!!!**

**Author: Thanks for reading!**

**Kukai: She doesn't own Shugo Chara! BUT REVIEW ANYWAY ;D**


	12. Amulet Diamond

**A/N: Well... sick AGAIN! anyway this chapter gets a little... saucy... XD so please enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Amulet Diamond

"Morning! Want some breakfast?" Ikuto asked. Unlike me he didn't need a Chara to prevent disastrous cooking. I smiled, I could still feel the blush on my cheeks from when I woke up that morning. Ikuto had looked so magnificent in the dim morning sun that streamed through the bedroom window. His blue hair had sparkled and he had looked like a cute kitten. Ikuto had woken up to his beloved hugging him, nuzzling his neck.

"Sure." I smiled and Ikuto smiled back. His eyes took in every inch of me as he flipped the contents of the frying pan onto a large plate. I loved how every moment Ikuto made me feel so beautiful and important. Everyone needed to feel special some way or another, and I was no exception. I loved how Ikuto's small set of rooms made me feel like we were the only two people in the world. I could live like that forever.

"You make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world." he whispered handing me a plate of pancakes and sausage. It was a classic western style breakfast. Ikuto rarely made eggs, what with Charas and everything it was just too weird.

As I ate, Ikuto and I talked. He was planning on really testing the kids on how much they knew about music. He grinned,

"Maybe I should give them a pop test! You know being a teacher is fun! I get to ruin the lives of hundreds of kids a day!" his sarcasm was quite hilarious. I giggled a little. Then I pouted,

"But of course you'll play favorites right? You won't be mean to my class." I batted my eyelashes and hoped that I looked cute enough. I wasn't sure if I was just teasing or not.

Chuckling Ikuto replied, "Move in with me and you'll have A's throughout the time we're here!" I rolled my eyes and combed my fingers through my hair,

"I could just use Dia for that you know!"

"Aw. Don't be like that! You know you want more nights with me like last night." he smirked.

I stood up, trying to avoid him seeing the deep red blush covering my face, "That's it! I'm getting dressed for school!"

Before I could reach the door Ikuto had his arms around my waist. He whispered quietly,

"Wait, there's something I want to tell you."

"Eh? W-what?" I asked, and suddenly Ikuto bit my ear. I screamed and jumped from his grasp. I glared at him, rubbing my ear. He just smirked. And then a teacher who had his rooms near Ikuto's barged into the room. Obviously my scream had summoned him. When his eyes fell upon me he stiffened.

In a really annoying and stuck up way he informed us both, "Student-teacher relationships are not permitted at this school."

Ikuto burst out laughing. He grabbed my waist pulling me in next to him. Once he recovered from his fit of hysteria he gave the random teacher a taunting smirk and ran his hand down my thigh. I squeaked in surprise as he then licked my neck.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi—" the other guy began but Ikuto interrupted,

"Don't tell my fiancée and I what we can and can't do."

"Fiancee?" the man questioned, taken aback. He looked from Ikuto to me with a questioning look. Blushing cherry red I nodded.

"Y-yeah... w-we got engaged in Japan." I twitched awkwardly when Ikuto pressed me even closer to him and nibbled on my ear again.

"Uh..." for a moment the teacher stared. I could see a light blush appearing on his face. Suddenly he snapped back to reality and stuttered, "S-sorry for interrupting!!!" he hurriedly slammed the door shut and I could hear his footsteps as he dashed back to his room.

Turning to Ikuto, I scolded him, "That wasn't very nice Ikuto!" Suddenly I heard echoing laughter. I looked over to the window to find Yoru and all my Charas sitting on the windowsill.

"Nice one Ikuto!" Yoru flew over to his owner and grinned, still laughing.

"It's like I'm in a PG13 film!" Ran exclaimed. Miki, Dia, and Yuri sweat dropped.

"OUR AMU IS GROWING UP DESU!" Suu cried. I rolled my eyes, but I was glad that the Charas had all gone to keep Ami company that last night.

I announced, "I'm going to get ready for school. Girl's come with me." Pecking Ikuto on the lips I added in a whisper, "Behave yourself."

Looking over my schedule later in the day I realized I only had a couple classes with Rima.

"Shit" I muttered in Japanese as I walked to my next class: Biology. When I walked through the door labeled, "D218: Mr. Linn" I saw the teacher that had barged into Ikuto's room earlier this morning. I blushed a thousand shades of red when he turned from a student he had been talking to and his gaze fell directly upon me. His cheeks flushed light pink and I quickly dashed to an open seat, trying my best to cover up my blush.

"Hey! That's the newbie!" A girl sitting at a lab table squealed.

Her friend muttered, "You know she's engaged to the new music teacher!?"

"That's not all," A boy walking by added, "Apparently a teacher caught her _in his room_ this morning."

_DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!_ I thought to myself. _In every frickin school I go to I'm always the center of unbelievable gossip!_

"She's such a slut." I heard a girl comment. No doubt she was one of the ones who had been ogling Ikuto yesterday. I turned around and snapped,

"Why don't you say that to my face?" the girl with short dusty brown hair and a pug nose rolled her dark marine eyes.

"Don't act so high and mighty just because you got a teacher in your bed." she commented, looking at her nails as if she was bored. I had a flashback to Lulu on that island and jumped up indignantly.

"Well why are you acting so superior huh? Is it a rich family or just a really good insult book?" I demanded. _Not the best comeback you've ever thought of, Amu._ I told myself. _Hey! You try improvising like this!_ I defended.

The girl stood up too. She was more graceful than I was. With a sneer, bright light danced around the girl's figure. She was suddenly transformed into a girl with a flower pedal skirt and a checkered, poofy-sleeved pink blouse. She wore two sunflowers in her short hair. Pink, checkered shoes matched her shirt.

"Lila! Chara fights are not permitted in the classroom!" Mr. Linn shouted. Neither I nor Lila cared, and Mr. Linn wasn't doing anything to stop us. _He's too much of a pushover_. I thought as my five Chara's appeared from my backpack.

"What's all the fuss desu?" Suu yawned, obviously just awakening from a nap.

"You need to pay more attention." Yuri commented.

"GO AMU GO!" Ran cheered excitedly. Miki was no where to be seen. (**A/N: *cough * with Yoru *cough *)**

"Dia!" I commanded.

"Right, Amu-chan!" she agreed and bright lights, shining more than all the diamonds in the world could, shone from within the Humpty Lock and myself.

"Atashi no kokoro! Unloku!" I hollered, happy to show off how _I_ knew Japanese and _they_ didn't.

"Amulet Diamond!" Dia cried when I was in a yellow top and skirt and leg warmers. My pink hair was in pigtails, and a yellow headband with a large diamond sat at the top of my head.

"What the—" some guy wondered aloud as the class pushed themselves against the walls in anticipation for the fight. I turned to him and struck a classic cool & spicy pose.

"I am the Cool & Spicy Amu Hinamori! The owner of the Humpty Lock! The Joker of the Guardians!" then I turned back to Lila and pointed a finger at her, "Don't mess with me, bitch!"

"Ha!" Lila laughed in my face. I smirked. _I guess there's no choice_. I jumped into the air and summoned a microphone. Holding the stand so the mic was at my lips, I began to sing on long high note at the top of my lungs.

Glass beakers shattered and the sonic waves of my super charged voice caused some people to fall over as they gripped their ears. Lila gripped a lab table for support and gritted her teeth. My very bones vibrated with my singing. I was amazed by the power. Perhaps it was all the Charas that were surrounding me, giving me strength.

Lila fell to her knees and her character transformation dissapeared. I crossed my arms and smirked, "Like I said, don't mess with me!" I pointed my thumb at myself, "And if you try I have four other Charas, each of them could easily kick your ass!"

**Ami's POV**

I managed to get away from school without my sister or Ikuto knowing. I was at the Hollow's Eve testing facility. Number 123JK sat behind the metal table holding a notebook. She seemed to be reading off something, then she asked me,

"Does the Humpty Lock absorb power from other Heart Eggs?"

"Yes." I answered unconsciously. The more and more I used my inexplicable knowledge, the harder it was to contain it. # 123JK eyes me suspiciously. She set aside the notebook and asked a question as if it was her own personal suspicion,

"Does your _knowledge_ unable you to lie?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note: ...Yeah i kinda know what was going on in the last scene... but that was meant to be confusing ok?**


	13. Fakes

**Author's Note: :D I saw Wicked! It was wicked! Haha Wicked humor... anyway, have any of you seen/heard of/read the book? Well at the part where Elphaba is talking to Glinda, and you can kind of tell she's planning to kill herself because she's giving Glinda that book and she's like "You can do what I couldn't" I was thinking, "Oh my god its Lelouch and Suzaku!" then at the end where it was all Elphaba + Scarecrow, I was like, "That's an interesting couple... Witch of the West + the Scarecrow." Then Ambra responded, "Scitch of the Crest?" XD that's their couple name now. Ok on with the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Fakes

"Keiko-chan! Yaya-chan! Tadase-kun! Nagihiko-kun!" I greeted my friends happily in a cafe in the town near Stanwood Academy. As a high schooler I was allowed to go outside the school grounds on the weekends.

"Amu-chan/chi/Hinamori-chan!" They exclaimed together.

"Utau and Kukai decide not to come?" Ikuto questioned as he walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Utau has a concert tonight! So she and Kukai and the rest of the band are rehearsing!" Yaya explained just before eating a whole piece of some of the finest chocolate cake ever in one bite. Even though she was nearly sixteen she still hadn't lost her sweet tooth, and I'd been wrong: she wasn't the least bit fat.

Ikuto sighed, "I wish I still had my band..." I pouted sympathetically and brushed my hand along his soft blue hair. Ikuto's band had fallen apart after Phineas had gotten arrested, Haley's parents were trying to get her to move back to America, and Ikuto started spending more and more time with me.

"Where's Sanjo-kun and Mashiro-chan?" Tadase asked after an awkward silence.

"Some library." I shrugged and pulled up a chair.

"I'm going to get coffee, want anything?" Ikuto asked before he went inside the cafe.

"A chocolate croissant please!" I answered. He smirked as me with that mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Are you sure? Too many sweets will make you fat, Amu!" I glared at him and allowed myself to overreact like he hoped I would.

"SHUT UP! JUST GO!" People around stared because I'd screamed at him in Japanese and that probably wasn't something that happened everyday of their lives.

Calmly sitting back down I looked around. It was a nice scenery of green leaved trees sparsely planted along the sidewalk. Except for the choking cigarette smoke the town was really nice. All the little shops with English scrolled over signs made the old style place feel even homier.

Then I noticed something, or rather someone. He had a small beard at the end of his chin and mahogany brown hair. Sunglasses sat in front of his ears and a light brown trench-coat blended in with the crowd. All in all he was a very shady character. That's when I noticed egg carton shapes.

With a loud crashing sound I jumped up and knocked my chair to the ground. I hopped the fence surrounding the cafe and sprinted after the now fleeing trench-coat man. Was he a spy? I didn't know. Was he even working for Hollow's Eve? Most likely.

"Faster Amu-chan!" Ran cried and forced me to Character Change. Now the trench-coat man had no chance of out running me.

I was about to chase him into a park when near by a kid collapsed. I skidded to a hault, Character Changing with Yuri. After that I raced towards the boy who had just fallen to the ground.

"Kid! Kid! Are you alright?" I asked, shaking his shoulders gently. The boy clutched his head and whimpered. "W-what's wrong? You have to tell me!" I said more desperately now.

That's when I realized there was a Chara Egg next to him, but it was unlike any I'd ever seen. It was white with little wings on it, the type of Heart Egg that should've still been inside someone's heart.

There was a loud cracking sound, and along with blazing light, a Chara appeared. I stared, amazed. The Chara was like no other I'd seen. It seemed to have an eggshell hat with the rest of the eggshell as pants. Yellow material that resembled yolk formed the shirt and connected to the eggshell.

Shaking off my surprise, I greeted, "H-hello. I'm Amu. What's your name?"

"Name? What's a name?"

"W-what's a name? A name is what everyone calls you to remember who you are." I answered, confused. Charas normally came with names, but this one didn't even understand what one was. It was clearly different from any Chara I'd ever met.

"Do I get a name?" the little Chara asked.

"S-sure... you can be—" suddenly everything went dark.

**Ami's POV**

I'd spent the morning being briefed on a very important problem Hollow's Eve was being faced with. An ex-employee had stolen important equipment from one of the labs and was now creating his own Chara Eggs. But these things were unstable, and could not be allowed to wander without supervision.

Though I didn't tell anyone at Hollow's Eve, I had a deeper insight on this. Something made me know that, one: the Embryo gives Charas their names, two: Charas are not formed without the Embryo's help, and three: if these were man-made Chara Eggs then they would have no names, no stability, and no understanding of the truth in this situation.

My mission was to observe the man's actions for a day. Unfortunately I also had to avoid my sister. I thought it was going to be easy, she was meeting with the Guardians. _I knew she was going to rescue me!_ I thought, ignoring the part of me that kept saying, _It's too late though._ Avoiding my sister wasn't as easy as I'd thought. She noticed the man and began chasing after him. I had to chase after her before she learned too much.

That's when I saw her near an unconscious boy. Instantly I saw the unnatural Chara Egg. Suddenly it cracked open to reveal a Chara unlike any other. It was as unnatural as unnatural gets. The sight of that kind of monstrosity made my blood boil. Then I heard Onee-chan trying to give it a name!

That angered me more than anything. It was the Embryo's job to give Charas names! The Embryo hadn't even approved of that Chara's existence! How dare Amu try to name something that shouldn't even exist!

I brought out my X-laser and shot. Amu was Character Changed with her shield Chara, Yuri the Shell, so she only fell unconscious. The Chara she'd been talking to began freaking out. Walking over to it I smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry little one! I'll give you a name! You'll be called # 46, and now your owner will go to Stanwood Academy, and you'll be safe their!" I smiled evilly, but still the foolish Chara trusted me.

"Oh thank you kind person!" Then I radioed Hollow's Eve and agents came to pick up the boy and his new Chara. Then they noticed my sister.

"What happened?"

"She chased after the traitor, and saw the Egg Chara. She was about to give it a name so I shot her with my X-laser. Her friends will find her soon, prop her up against that tree and lets go." I was unable to lie at all.

"You heard her men!" the captain of the unit shouted. Honestly I was surprised we weren't attracting a lot of attention from passer-bys but oh well. The captain of the unit got into the van and then called,

"C'mon Dream Catcher, your job is done for today." I nodded and followed into the van that was much like the one that had been used to kidnap me that night of my birthday.

When I was back at the lab #123JK again had some questions for me. I sat down on the metal chair in the large white room, prepared to answer what ever she was about to ask. Well, I thought I was prepared...

**Ikuto's POV**

"Amu! Amu!" I called, trying to follow where she'd run off to. I ended up having to character change to track her. I knew I was close, but to my horror I sudddenly heard a gunshot. _Dear god no_ I thought to myself, fearing it was Amu being shot at.

As I found her scent and pursued the trail I heard the screeched of tires against asphalt. Bursting from a crowd of people I flung myself into a crop of trees. There were another screech of tires and then I was out of the trees. A black van was fleeing from sight.

_DAMN DAMN DAMN!_ My thoughts screamed as I frantically looked around myself. Then I spotted a pink head.

"Amu!" I shouted, running to my love's side. I sighed happily, she was just sleeping. But when I looked beside her I saw five Chara Eggs. _An X-Laser?_ Brushing her beautiful pink hair from her fair I looked at her blissful sleeping face. Then I cradled her in my arms. _As long as she's safe..._ I supposed while Yoru struggled to carry all five of Amu's Chara Eggs at once.

Without telling the Guardians, I carried Amu back to the school. I was going to take her back to my room, but then I met two people on my way. Rima and Kairi came out of a library. Rima held Kairi's hand while Kairi held enough books to last a lifetime in the other.

"Eh? What happened to Amu?" Rima inquired in her soft, high voice.

"It would seem she's been shot with an X-laser." Kairi commented, glancing up at Amu then back at his books.

"Well then, I'll have to make sure there's now permanent damage," Rima sighed. Looking up at me she said, "Drop her off at our dorm room, once I say 'hi' to everyone I'll go back to take care of her." then turning to Yoru she held out her hands, "I'll take those." Yoru let four of Amu's Chara Eggs drop into Rima's hand, but he clung to the blue one – hesitant to let it go.

"Don't worry, Amu-koi, this will all be over before you know it."

**Author's Note: I've been lacking inspiration... like seriously. My inspiration level is like 0.002 or something like that. But thank you all you who do review. It really does make me want to write more. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. I threw in a little Ikuto POV cuz he's so shmexy. Yeah... please review!**


	14. Sorry Sister Dear

**Author's Note: Oh i lost inspiration for an entire summer then i got a message and long story short im attempting to finish this! :D**

Chapter 14: Sorry Sister Dear

**Ami's POV**

I grabbed my X laser, feeling nothing but despair. #123JK had asked an unbelievable question, that had led to this new mission. My mind had gone blank. And now... now I had to... I couldn't even think the words.

My feet moved, but I didn't want them to. The trained soldier in me calculated every escape route, every scenario. While the remnants of what I had been could only see tearful eyes asking, "Why Ami?"

I walked slowly down the corridor. It was too easy. Why? Why was this so easy? Was this fate? Did the universe want this? The door wasn't locked, it wasn't even completely closed. A distant light was on, so most of the room was dark as I walked in.

Amu looked pale. She lay on her bed. Rima had probably gone to fetch some water or something. My dear sister had her eyes open slightly. Still, she seemed half asleep.

I don't think she heard me, as I strolled across the room step by step. Half of me was cautious and sneaky: not wanting to be heard. But the other half desperately hoped for me to be foiled.

The only thing about my mission that was not easy was not was now upon me. I pulled my X laser out, aiming it directly at Amu's heart. _She could die!_ My mind whispered. _Her heart is strong. Her wishes are powerful. She won't die_. I attempted to convince myself. My orders had been simple, and straightforward: Capture the Shell. Destroy the other Charas.

_I'm sorry_. I wanted to say as my finger hesitantly rested against the trigger. Shaking, and the blood pouring from my cheeks I prepared myself. Maybe Amu did make me mad, but... to harm her like this. Why did she have to rescue me? Why couldn't she leave me? It had been too late! It had always. Always. Been too late. Flash backs of my sister and I having fun bubbled up from my memories. _How inconvenient_.

"Onee-chan! Look its a snowman!"

"That's very cute Ami-chan"

"Onee-chan! I'm going to elementary school! I'll be a Guardian just like you!"

"No pressure, just have fun."

"Onee-chan there's a blue kitty in your room!"

"YORU THAT PUNK!"

Almost at the brink of tears I gripped at my sister's present to me.

"IM SORRY ONEE CHAN!" I almost pulled the trigger when something hit me. It was a bowling pin. Rima was standing in the doorway look vicious, well as vicious as someone in a clown outfit could look which was surprisingly a lot apparently.

Ikuto came skidding in behind Rima just as I was diving through the window and landed on a tree branch from outside. Ikuto glanced out the window and his expression... was indescribably painful.

**Ikuto POV**

Amu still hadn't awoken by the ten the next morning. Her face was pale, still, and peaceful. But all that did not add up to my peace. Not at all. She looked even more delicate and fragile in that state, and I was troubled by the happenings of yesterday. It couldn't have been Ami was what I kept trying to tell myself, but when I kept running it through my head it made more and more sense.

We knew Hollow's Eve was controlling her, using her, and so was it so unlikely that a mission to hurt Amu would come up? Though I hate to admit it, that had happened to me before, perhaps several times, and visa versa for Amu. But why would sweet little Ami obey a command to hurt her own sister? Perhaps it was to steal Yuri (Amu's fifth chara, a shield, also known as The Egg Shell) What did Hollow's Eve want with it though? Could that Chara really hold such infinite power? There were too many questions and not enough answers. So I sat there by Amu's side. For almost the entire day.

The day got stranger when I got a text from Kiddy King: "Egg Charas everywhere! We need help!" I was confused. Did Tadase mean Chara eggs? Egg Charas made not sense. I grabbed my coat and, with a heavy heart left Amu in Rima's care to investigate the problem.

Tadase, Utau, and Kukai were waiting for me. All three seemed very worried. As I joined them I asked inquisitively,

"What's going on? Egg Charas? What does that mean?"

With a grimace, Utau explained by holding up a kicking, fussing, little brat of a Chara. Its entire body, head to toe, was off white, except for its yellow bodice resembling yolk that led into half an eggshell shape of a skirt. On its head was the top half of the broken eggshell. It truly was an egg Chara. I was stunned.

"Amazing." I commented grabbing the little guy. It bit my finger before I clasped my hand around him. Suddenly the Dumpty Key began to glow. The Egg Chara began to squirm nervously and eventually tensed up and became very still. "It's afraid of the Dumpty Key." I observed, taking the key from my pocket.

Daringly I pressed the key against the Chara. The face, yolk, and limbs disappeared and the eggshell pieces locked together once again. Kukai laughed,

"So that's all it takes to get rid of the little bothers. Kairi's been frantically chasing after them with a butterfly net!" Kukai continued laughing. I smirked. Tadase scoffed opening,

"Well I guess this means Amu isn't the only one who can 'purify' or whatever the hell her power is!" His tone was so disrespectful it burned me with steaming rage. I grabbed that blonde's collar, growling,

"Say that again to my face you punk!"

"Ikuto this isn't the time nor the place!" Utau interrupted, "You want to get back to Amu and we'll let you once you get rid of these... these..."

"Blank eggs." A voice resonated through my ears. While familiar and cute it shot a dose of cold and shocking fear into my veins.

I turned to see Ami staring at me. Ami was dragging a man in a trench coat by the collar. He held metal egg carton looking things.

"This guy is the cause for these things running wild! He sells those blank eggs to kids. You might call him a Chara junky."

Kairi, appearing almost out of nowhere (I thought he was a samurai not a ninja!) became intrigued. Ami and he began talking about this man apparently named Guadeloupe. Ami's attitude was aloof. She seemed to not want to stay for long.

As gently as my anger would allow, I grabbed Ami by the shoulder, "What's going on with you Ami?" I demanded.

Ami stared up at me, and shrugged my hand away. "I have to go Ikuto." she spoke in English. Then I _knew_ there was a problem. I did not let her go,

"Ami what's up with you? Tell me! I can help!" White light shot from Ami's heart, sending me skidding backwards, Kukai and Utau caught me and help me regain balance.

"NO ONE CAN HELP ME!" Ami roared. Her white light formed into a crystalline sword. She lunged at me, "I'M AT AN UNSALVAGABLE STATE!"

"AMI QUIT ACTING LIKE SUCH THINGS ARE TRUE!" Amu's voice rang. My heart sprung from my chest. Amu was awake?"

Amu blasted sparkling hearts at Ami's sword. I looked to see she had character changed with all five of her Charas.

Standing her ground Amu announced, "Ami Hollow's Eve is controlling you!" Ami steadied her sword positioning herself for an attack. She was not character transformed with Yume.

"Fine then!" Amu yelled, "If its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get!"

**A/N: And the climax begins. Amu and Ami fighting? An epic battle between siblings over an unforseen problem? What could be going on and is it possible the Chara's knew it all from the beginning? And hey I did update finally so please review.**


	15. Shattered: The Tragic Happy Ending

**A/N: Will finish as quickly as possible. Will be done by November as I need that time for I'm participating in Nanowrimo. If you like writing but can never finish anything its a good motivator. Look it up.**

Chapter 15: Shattered: The Tragic Happy Ending

**Amu's POV**

It was the only way. The Humpty Lock had told me so while I was passed out. Sounds weird I know, I'm listening to a sparkly lock, but don't worry after I get Ami back to her normal self, I'll definitely find some herpetic help. At least that's what I was telling myself.

Ami right now, she was being controlled and confused. I knew why two, because the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key were the two things in the world other than the Yolk, the embodiment of knowledge, everything about Charas and Heart Eggs.

Agilely with the skill of those who've trained years Ami struck out with a crystalline sword. I barely dodged. _Yuri! Its your time!_ I character transformed so now I was a Guardian with a purple cloak and otherwise plain old me. A staff and a shield appeared before me. Using each to deflect blows I almost easily evaded Ami. She was expert though, and she learned so quickly. I knew why. I knew very well why. But there was no time to explain, as I needed Ami to snap out of whatever trance she was in or whatever. I sent my shield forward letting it encase my sister. That would imobilize her for only a short time, so I used that in order to yell something that stopped everyone in their tracks,

"Ami listen carefully! Its the necklace I gave you! The necklace... It's the Yolk!" I exclaimed to the utter shock of all... except the Charas.

"Of course." my shield Chara Yuri replied.

"Eh? Yuri, what are you talking about?" Yuri spoke to me, so did all my Charas.

"Amu," Yuri began while Dia finished, "All Charas have a basic knowledge of the Heart Soul."

"W-what?"

"When we Charas are born we are granted with some of the knowledge the Yolk contains. This knowledge is of the beginning of our kind." Yuri stated. She put her tiny hand over her heart and began her tale, "The name of this man has been lost in the ages, but Charas still know his story. It was back in the early years of human kind. This man discovered something that he called a _dream_ it was an aspiration of his. He wanted to move the human race forward, and relieve everyone of their fears and sorrows. He rallied the humans and together they created the dream to have dreams. That's how the Embryo was created." Ran said.

"The Embryo came to the man, always with him, it was the very first Heart Egg. After the Embryo appeared, even more heart eggs appeared. These heart eggs were more selfish and revolved around their owner's wishes. The man realized this and so he went to work creating the Yolk. It was an object meant to hold all human knowledge. Anything the humans learned the Yolk would absorb those facts too." Miki explained. Yuri continued the story,

"After a time the man met a woman. She had a Chara unlike any the man had ever seen. It was powerful and was a pure dream to protect everyone. The man fell in love and the two were married. The Embryo's power infected the woman's Chara making it even more powerful. The woman came to become the very first person to character transform with a Chara, and also she became the first Egg Shell."

"If you knew all this why keep it a secret?" I demanded. Yuri sighed.

"Because when the man was on his death bed, this was long after his wife, the first Shell, had died, all the Charas in the world gathered around him to mourn his death. But he saw the sorrow in their hearts and knew if it continued they'd all become X-eggs, so he told them to not fret. He told them they were important to the world and all humans needed at least one of them. As his dying wish he asked of them to continue to live with their human owners. Then he took the Yolk, and using the power of the Embryo spread the current knowledge of the workings of heart eggs to every Chara." Suu's tone was mournful.

"He told them to keep the knowledge secret, because he didn't want any human trying to gain access to the Heart Soul. He said the Heart Soul was meant for one purpose. Should the Earth ever be in catastrophic peril, the Heart Soul would save it. The Heart Soul is the combination of the Yolk, the Embryo, and the Egg Shell." elucidated Dia.

"The Egg Shell Chara, the embodied power of the Shell, comes to the human who has the rare and sincere wish to protect _everyone_. The Embryo appears when there is the rare and pure dream to have dreams. Should those two ever be in the same place the Yolk will find a way to get there. But even so the Heart Soul cannot be used even if a human did try, because the human owner of the Egg Shell Chara must give up that Chara to create the Heart Soul. If they did do that, that would not be protecting everyone and the Egg Shell Chara would lose its power and disappear. So the Heart Soul really is only possible if everyone else's life relies on it. Otherwise it is not accessible because it requires a single life to be sacrificed." Yuri, the one who would be sacrificed, finished.

I looked down. That was a heavy burden to carry. I was the Egg Shell wasn't I? I was the one who made the ultimate decision to save the Earth, knowing me it would not be possible for me to give up Yuri or any of my other Charas.

I stared at Ami who's powers were growing by the second, I could tell by the burning shine encompassing her. Soon she became like a bright star, I couldn't even look it was too dazzling. I asked Yuri,

"Why is this happening?"

"Its the Humpty Lock Amu!" Kairi yelled instead, "The Humpty Lock increases the powers of the Heart Eggs around it! Amu don't you see? That's why your Charas and everyone else's are so strong! Its the Humpty Lock!" I looked at the Humpty Lock which hung from a chain around my neck. This little thing was causing a internationally spread problem? This little thing was the reason for this sudden growth in the Earth's Chara population? I couldn't believe such a thing.

I snapped back to reality when Ami's aura reached the intensity of the sun and its energy bore down more than sticky, humidity under the boiling pressure of a high noon sun. _This isn't going to stop_. I realized. It wasn't just the Humpty Lock but the Embryo and the Yolk and the Egg Shell, we were all so close and our strength had increased miraculously fast.

"YURI! HOW DO I DESTROY THE HUMPTY LOCK?" I roared running through the blinding light towards my dear sister.

Yuri's tone was shocked, "How could you possibly dream of destroying that thing? First you'd have to destroy the Dumpty Key too! And second those things aren't just random cosplay accessories! They're important! Those two items are so powerful you'd need the Heart Soul to break them!"

"YURI! THIS HUMPTY LOCK IS ENDANGERING THE ENTIRE WORLD _AND_ MY SISTER! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"THEN UNLEASH THE HEART SOUL!"

"HOW?" I demanded, aggravated.

"ONLY YOU'RE HEART KNOWS!" Yuri replied with equal frustration as I had.

A hand shot out of nowhere and cupped around mine. Through the blinding light I made out cat ears and blue hair. _Ikuto!_ My thoughts screamed happily, but I maintained my cool, squeezing my true love's hand. I had it within myself to save this world, and the only way I could see fit was to destroy the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key. Then it hit me, those things had always been the lock and key of my own heart hadn't they?

"Ikuto! Give me the Dumpty Key!" I told him with a yell. A buzzing sound was surrounding us now. It was the sound of light itself, and it was completely overwhelming. I felt Ikuto jab me with the key and I grabbed it from him. Tearing the Humpty Lock from my neck I yelled, "Heart Soul! UNLOCK!" as I jammed the key into the lock.

The light evaporated like rippling water going backwards and became a small shimmering orb. Upon looking closer I saw it was the Embryo egg and Yume; she floated in front of me. With the light gone I could also now see Ami who stood very close. Then the necklace around Ami shattered and from it was born an egg that looked to be made of glass. Thin hues of color swirled like feathered falling leaves around it. And then Yuri came out, with her egg now solid purple.

"How did you know that would happen?" Asked Ami in wonder. Her voice was far away and her eyes seemed unfocused. Clearly there was still something wrong with her.

"The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key, when together, have always forced the Embryo to come forth." I answered logically.

Yuri looked up at me, "I truly wish to protect everyone Amu. And so do you. I was born from your heart. I am not the same Egg Shell from those many years ago, but that doesn't change that I am the Egg Shell of now, so please do everything in your power to protect everyone. Do not mind me."

"Yuri, the time we spent together was wonderful. And I'm really happy I had you as a Chara even if for a short time. And I'm sorry," Yuri and Yume went into their eggs, "But this is necessary." The three eggs formed a glittering thin sword. The blade seemed to made of glass, and the hilt was made of silver and tinted purple while a gem of sparkling white diamond was imbedded in the middle, "TO PROTECT THIS WORLD I MUST!" I threw the sword above my head and then brought it plummeting back towards the ground.

**No one's POV**

The oddest thing anyone with a Heart Egg ever did see was when their Chara or Heart Egg glowed like an angel of heaven. Simultaneously, at that moment, when the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key were forever lost, the Charas of the Earth looked up to the sky and they all cried. Each were attached to their owner, so soon the human owner cried too. All around the world that day people started crying, one after another. A kind of curse had been broken as the glass blade shattered and the purple hilt dissolved. The glass blade, which was the Yolk, shattered and spread the knowledge of the entire story of the Heart Eggs to each Heart Egg. Renewed with the memories of the man who created the Embryo and the woman who protected everyone, it was a happy tragedy. Without the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key nothing could bind the Yolk to an Earthly form and nothing could tie the Embryo to a human, and nothing could bring back the Egg Shell.

Amu cried, and even Ikuto teared up. Ami probably cried the most. She'd been freed from Hollow's Eve's mind control tricks when Amu momentarily ripped the Embryo away from Ami's heart. Hollow's Eve's over all defeat was quick, for when the Heart Soul shattered the Humpty Dumpty duo all their technology and man-made heart eggs vanished as if they had never been created. At that moment all the X-eggs were healed and all the Ø eggs were cleansed, as well as the many other types of evil eggs there were. It was so momentous that this memory is no forever written in the Yolk and each Heart Egg across the world. For that moment, there was what is known as "peace" that covered the entire globe.

**A/N: There are still more chapters so just wait**


	16. Return to the Island

Chapter 16: Return to the Island

**Ikuto's POV**

_Today. After years and years and_ years_! Today is finally the day!_

**Amu's POV**

_I'm so goddamn nervous! But of course Ikuto could barely wait until I graduated highschool! Ah! Ran stop fooling around!_

**Utau's POV**

_Kukai if you get drunk I will_ KILL _you!_

**Kukai's POV**

_Doo-du-doo-doo-du-doodoo BATMAN!_

**Tadase's POV**

_Lucky pink-haired bitch._

**Nagihiko's POV**

_I wonder how Amu-chan will look in her dress? ACK! Dude! You're not a girl anymore stop thinking like that! Even though Amu did decide you were to be a bride's maid..._

**Kairi's POV**

_This is extremely awkward... WHY DID AMU CHOOSE ME TO BE ONE OF HER BRIDE'S MAIDS!? SHE REALLY CAN'T SEE ME AS JUST A MAN CAN SHE? At least I don't have to wear a dress._

**Rima's POV**

_Amu's dress is beautiful. No joke_.

**Yaya's POV**

_Cake! Cake! Chocolate cake! Sneak a forkful! No one will notice!_ :)

**Ami's POV**

_WEEEEEEEEE ROSE PEDALS! WEEEEEEEEEEEE BALLOONS!_

**Amu's Dad's POV**

*Faints *

**Amu's Mom's POV**

_Maybe he should've stayed at home..._

**Amu's POV**

_Dress. Perfect. Shoes. Perfect. Hair. Perfect. Make up. Perfect. Jewelry. Perfect._

**Ikuto's POV**

_Suit. Smexy. Hair. Messy. Collar. Popped. Tie. None. Shoes. Nonformal._

**Amu's POV**

_Something old: my shell bracelet_.

**Rima's POV**

*Says into walkie talkie * "Music"

**Amu's POV**

_Something new: my white plus hair clip_.

**Kukai's POV**

_You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white. We fight we break up. We kiss we make up—_

**Amu's POV**

_Something borrowed: Utau's veil._

**Utau's POV**

*muttering * "The doors are open and in comes the procession."

**Ikuto's POV**

_Oh my—_

**Amu's POV**

And my _something blue_.

I looked up into the eyes of her beautiful azure eyed, blue haired, fiancé. His magnificent air and his always-casual look could only be described as super mega foxy awesome smexy hot. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. It had taken a plane crash landing on an island for me to realize my love for him. I had broken it off because I thought it would snap him out of being mind controlled. And I hadn't accepted his proposal until flying to Europe to save my kidnapped sister. I was some handful, and somehow, he loved me all the same.

As he helped me up the stairs onto the platform I smiled gently at him, feeling the supreme blush on my cheeks. He smirked, as always. We said out vows. We repeated "I do." It seemed like the longest time I'd ever waited for a kiss. And finally we were smashed our lips together only to have to pull apart all too soon.

When the reception came six American guests arrived in formal attire. Emily grinned at me, "Thought I'd miss the party did you?" she inquired of me. The St. Patrick's Day friends of hers stood behind her. "Amu-chan you're so mean starting things without us! I really want to see that kiss!"

"We could kiss again." Ikuto suggested hopefully. I blushed and stubbornly refused. I was glad Emily had shown up for my wedding even if her flight had been delayed and so she'd been late. And I was happy that all the Guardians (even the back up ones) had shown up. I was glad Ami was safe. I was just very happy. And I was even happier when at the end of the reception Ikuto had me change and we drove off together on his motorcycle.

Then, to my surprise we arrived at an airport. One of those rich people ones where they keep the private planes, hangars they're called right? My confusion continued when I saw Utau handing off my luggage to some plane attendant and Kukai riding on the luggage car doohickeys. Almost the entire reception was there waiting.

Ikuto carried me bridal style to the plane where he then turned to Ami and said, "You'll take good care of Amu and my Charas right?" his smile was warm. Ami grinned back at him and replied, "YEPPERS! NO PROBLEMO!"

Nodding Ikuto bid everyone farewell and took me away into the plane. As we were high above the clouds I finally couldn't hold in my questions anymore. Stopping Ikuto from nuzzling me I questioned,

"What's going on?"

Laughing Ikuto responded, "What's happening is we're going to a special place for our honeymoon."

"Ikuto how can we afford this? You're just a vaguely famous musician with motorcycle racing hobby."

"Hey I earn good money from motorcycle races, but remember Amu I'm now the owner of Easter, and its record company branch has never been more successful. Utau's publicity what with marrying Kukai, a star athlete/drummer and going on a world tour is higher than ever. And geez we've got connections and talent coming out our ears now. I've got plenty of money to spare!"

"Why didn't you mention this?" I asked.

Ikuto merely chuckled at me, and lay his head in my lap.

The rest of the flight was quiet and finally we landed. I was surprised by the rough landing until I saw where we were. We were on an island. No. We were on _the_ island.

We had landed on a small runway Ikuto must have had built. There was a small metal shed, probably for airplane stuff. I practically leapt out of the plane. Ikuto took my hand as I kicked of my shoes and ran along the sand joyously. So soft and smooth, and even though it was night time there still hung a hint of heat on the earth and in the air. The crashing of those familiar waves was a welcoming purr. I dashed up and down the coast, inhaling the salty breeze and watching the sway of exotic trees. Ikuto ran with me, but I could tell he wasn't as excited as I was. I turned to him, my pink hair whipping into my face.

"Ikuto?" I wondered, leaning into his chest. He hugged me close breathing in the scent of my hair.

"I want to show you something." he murmured quietly. Taking my hand he led me away from the plane and the coast and the sea and the ocean breeze. We hiked up hill a bit until finally we came upon a place peninsula'd by jungle trees and tall stalks of bamboo. It was a small house. It looked like a classic traditional Japanese house. The floor was raised high above the ground and the house was surrounded by porch. In ecstasy I climbed up and slid open the front doors, stepping inside.

The humid air had not attached itself to the wooden floor and the thick wood blocked much of the sound. I ran through the short hallway and entered upon and now more modern living room/dining room type of wide open area. A kotatsu was placed in the middle of the room, and there was a door leading into a kitchen. I then ran to a new door, which led to a tiny hall where in I found a small room, what was that for? I roamed through the dining room again and went over to another hall where I found the toilet, thank god the island now had plumbing! And then there was a bathroom. Finally I reached the last door. Slowly and cautiously I opened it. There were two futons laid out side by side. Ikuto came behind me and cupped his hand around mine. He clicked on the light and followed me as I walked in.

Then came on the water works. I ruined Ikuto's shirt sobbing into it. For minutes on end I jabbered unintelligably until finally I managed some stumbling words,

"I-Ikuto i-it's s' b-b-beautif-ul. I lo-vve it. I love y-you. I love you."

"I love you so much Amu." Ikuto wrapped tightly wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my forehead.

Extra Chapter: 15 ½:

They returned to the Guardian's clubhouse to find the place... well a wreck. Nikaido hid in his corner while he religiously worked on robots. The mess of his desk was the least of anyone's problems. Furniture was upside down and food was everywhere. Amu even thought she saw a rat. Saaya, her hair a total mess and bags under her eyes began wailing when we came through the threshold, "AAAAAAAH! THIS PLACE IS LIKE A CENTER OF EVIL! THANK GOD YOU'RE FINALLY BACK! SAVE ME!"

Suddenly an explosion came from the other side of the room. Magic cards came flying this way and that. Takuya came out from behind a bookshelf coughing. "HAHA! Sorry about that! I was trying out a new trick!"

Half a snow board came flying at Kairi's head. If it weren't for his new found ninja abilities he would've been knocked out for sure. Mifuyu came running! "KYAA! SNOWBOARDING IN THESE CONDITIONS IS DIFFICULT! BUT I'LL GO FOR THE GOAL! YEAH!" She high fived Kukai and knuckle touched Nagihiko and then began searching a shelf that once held books for an unbroken snowboard.

Prince Shuraiya quickly appeared, handing Amu, Rima, Utau, and Yaya each a bouquet of gorgeous roses of assorted colors. "My lovely princesses, welcome to this place, in the back you will find what I call a 'paradise' where I have arranged a banquet and golden lounge chairs so please join me my pretty ladies!"

Shouta rain out holding what had been assumed to be water balloons. He was covered head to toe in paint. When he threw the balloon at Shuraiya and it popped coating the prince in yellow paint it was clear why the clubhouse had suddenly begun to look like a five-year-old's finger painting. "Don't flirt with my Rima!"

"Excuse me?" Rima asked.

"NO WAY! Rima-sama is my God! SHE IS THE GOD OF COMEDY!" Miyako came in her eyes ablaze but her face painted in a goofy fashion and her hands gloved with animal puppets.

Seiichiro ran to Amu crying, "AH! THE SENPAI'S ARE SO BRAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS CRAZINESS!"

"Hey brat! Don't stick to my fiancée!" Prince Shuraiya hollered.

"_You're_ fiancée!?" Ikuto demanded in fury.

"What are you going to do about it old man?"

"Oh my prince, welcome back!" Saaya noticed Tadase and spread her arms out wide as if awaiting a hug and her lips were puckered in waiting at if kissing had a chance.

"Well..." Nikaido laughed nervously as all the real Guardians turned to glare at him, "I guess I'll be off now!"

"COME BACK HERE NIKAIDO YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THIS PLACE IN GOOD SHAPE! NIKAIDO!" The Guardians all screamed running after their favorite sensei.

**Author's Note: There's going to be another extra thing but this was like the ending of the whole Amuto Island trilogy thing.... soo yeah. I ended it quickly, but I put everything in the story that I had originally planned sooooo. Yah. That's all I got to say. So thanks for reading. Review cuz I finished this for you guys. Luv yas. bye.**


End file.
